Sweet and Sometimes Bitter
by KitKat12323
Summary: Rin Sasaki is a somewhat silly shinigami. Having a relaxed and childish attitude, she goes through her life without worry. Making friends has always been easy for her. Loyalties, friendships, maybe even love, will be tested as the threat of Aizen starts to unfold. Will she stay true to the people she has come to care for or follow the man she's admired for so long?
1. Chapter 1: Rin

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Hello and welcome to my newest story. I've recently started reading Bleach and I really like it. I'm hoping this story will go well. This is a request from my friend, Jess, who got me into Bleach. This story will take place a few years before the Soul Society arc. I hope you all like this story.**

**P.S. I'm still new the whole Bleach world so forgive me if anything is wrong. I know more about the Naruto than Bleach.**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rin**

"Welcome to the Fourth Division. I'm Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu." A woman with short silvery hair and grey eyes said. The new members all smiled timidly at the woman. She silently studied the new members to see if any would have some potential. Her eyes stopped on one figure, a young woman. She had her nose in a book and didn't seem to be aware that someone was talking.

Her shoulder length hair covered most of her face. Her hair was platinum blond that went black at the ends. She was a lot shorter than Isane, maybe about five feet four. She wore the standard shinigami uniform; the only difference was that she had a red sash tied around her middle.

"You, with the book, what is your name," Isane asked in an authoritative but kind voice. The young woman kept reading. The other recruits glanced at her and whispered. Finally, a recruit elbowed the woman. She let out a loud yelp and dropped her book.

"What the hell was that for?!" She glared at the attacker. Isane noted that she had a loud voice and didn't seem very aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were a dark red color, like blood.

"What is your name?" she asked again. The woman's head snapped to the side to stare at the Lieutenant. She furrowed her eyebrows as if she didn't know why she was even standing in front of them.

"Rin Sasaki," she said uncertainly.

"Please pay attention next time Sasaki-san," she said. "As I was saying, Captain Unohana will be around to see you. Please make yourselves comfortable for tomorrow; we have a lot of work." With those final words she turned and left the new members.

"Who was that?" Rin asked. Other members rolled their eyes at the oblivious woman. Rin shrugged and picked up her book and headed out of the division. She smiled as she ran down the many pathways.

"Rin-chan!" Said girl smiled at the person approaching her.

"Hello, Kenta," Rin replied cheerily. Kenta had short green hair and eyes to match. He had a large scar across his cheek. Kenta and Rin were childhood friends who both graduated together from the Shinigami Academy. Rin felt sad when she heard that Kenta was in a different division.

"I can't believe you're not in the Eleventh Division!" Kenta cried out dramatically while clutching Rin's shoulder. Rin patted his hand as the two walked into a local bar.

"You, of all people, should know that I wanted to be in the Fourth Division ever since I decided to become a shinigami," Rin replied lightly. Kenta shook his head as the two sat down at one of the few available tables.

"Well I bet the eleventh division was your second choice," he said. Rin chuckled as their food was placed in front of them.

"Actually I would've picked the fifth division if I hadn't gotten into the fourth. The eleventh division was my fourth choice," she said through a mouth full of food. Kenta gave her a horrified look, some food fell out in the process.

"Why would you place the eleventh division fourth!" He cried loud enough for everyone to hear. Some of the customers gave the two glares, but they ignored it.

"I don't like the number eleven all that much," she answered. "Four is actually my lucky number and I did promise Granny that I'd sign up for the fourth division first."

Kenta ate the rest of his lunch while frowning. Rin just laughed at his funny looking face every time she looked at him.

"So, who's your captain?" Rin asked as the two took a walk around Seireitei. Other shinigami passed the two without giving them a second glance.

"Uh, you don't know who my captain is? I thought you looked at the list of captains," Kenta said absent mindedly.

"I didn't have time, so I have no idea who the different captains or lieutenants are. I only know that my captain is someone named Unohana. I know that Captain Aizen is captain of the fifth division," she said. Kenta grinned as he saw a light blush form on her face.

"Heh, you like Captain Aizen ever since he came to the Academy. You should've joined his division to be near him," he teased.

"Shut up! I don't l-like him! I admire him; that's all!" Rin shouted. She huffed and hid her red cheeks with her hair. Kenta kept laughing and poked at her.

"Whatever you say, Rin-chan," Kenta said. She swatted him on the head and kept walking. Kenta shook his head at her childish behavior.

Rin sighed, "So, who is your captain? You never told me."

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki," he said proudly. Rin gave him a blank look. She had no real knowledge of the captains, not even on Captain Aizen.

"He's so strong," Kenta mused, "and you can feel his reiatsu even before he walks into the room. The man has such strength and he doesn't back down from a fight."

"He sounds kind of scary," Rin squeaked. Kenta grinned widely. He seemed to really admire the captain that he just met.

"You know you should've been put in the eleventh division. You were one of the top three fighters at the academy. You like to fight as much as the guys at my division. Although, you'd probably have a hard time since the eleventh hardly has any females. Actually I don't think there's a single female except for Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi," Kenta said thoughtfully.

"I'm not a guy, idiot! I don't just like to fight. I like doing normal things too, like shopping and, um, stuff," Rin finished lamely. Kenta snickered as the girl had a hard time coming up with other ideas.

"You're so male like. You still act like a dimwit sometimes but you like a lot of male activities. Cheer up Rin! I'm sure you'll find a guy who likes to roll in mud just as much as you do," Kenta mocked as he swung an arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug. Rin had a tick mark on her forehead and clenched her fists.

She put her pointer and index finger together and pointed them at Kenta's chest. The young man didn't notice his friend muttering under her breath.

"First restraint: Sai!" Kenta's eyes widened as he felt his arms pull back behind him and lock together. Rin kicked him in the knee and Kenta fell down with a loud yelp. She smiled at him evilly. Kenta groaned and tried to move but couldn't get up without the use of his arms.

"Damn it! Rin, let me go. I didn't mean it, please!" He kept moaning and begging but the light haired girl just shook her head.

"I think I'm going to leave you there. Just think about the reason you ended up like that. Never mess with someone who knows Kido 'cause you suck at it," she said and started to walk away. Rin laughed as she heard Kenta swearing the whole time.

"I'm going to get you! You hear me, Rin Sasaki! This isn't over! You better watch yourself!" Kenta's voice disappeared as Rin kept walking. She hummed as she headed to her division. She needed a bath and then maybe a nice book in bed.

* * *

The next day Rin reported to her division's hospital. As she walked in she saw nurses, wearing what resembled a human nurse outfit, running back and forth. There seemed to be a lot of activity and it was only the ten in the morning. Rin stood there for a while wondering what she should do.

"Sasaki-san!" Rin turned to see Lieutenant Isane coming up to her. Isane's hair seemed to stick up in strange places and she seemed in a rush as she came up to her.

"Hello, Kotetsu-sama. Do you need help?" Rin felt excited at the prospect of helping out in the hospital. She would be doing her job and keeping her promise to Granny.

"I need you to do a favor for me. Captain Unohana wanted me to see all the captains from divisions two to thirteen and give them a message. Things have gotten a little out of hand so I don't have time. Go tell each captain and their lieutenant that they have to come for their yearly check up sometime this week. If they refuse tell them that Captain Unohana demands that they come or else," Isane said in one long breath.

Rin blinked and said, "So, I'm not going to help today?" Isane stared at the young woman and a small smile formed on her stressed out face.

"Not today, Sasaki-san. This is important that the captains and lieutenants are in tip top shape. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could do this," Isane said in a tired voice. Rin smiled at her and squared her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get the message," she stated firmly. Isane nodded her thanks before running off to another room. Rin shrugged and left the division. She stopped and looked around.

_So, where to start? Maybe I'll go to division two and work my way down. Sounds like a plan. _Rin nodded to herself and set off on her "mission" for the day.

"_Do you even know who the captain of each division are?" _A annoyed male voice grunted in her head. Rin rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No I don't know, but that's why you ask, smarty," she replied sarcastically. A few people she passed gave her a strange look. Rin groaned as she realized she had talked out loud again.

"_Maybe you should've studied that list Kenta asked you about yesterday," _the same voice chided.

"_You know, Kaji, you're annoying sometimes," _Rin answered with a slight huff. She could hear him chuckling in her head. Rin's Zanpakuto, Kaji, reminded her of a nagging older brother. She enjoyed Kaji's company, well most of the time. There were times when she wanted to duck tape her Zanpakuto's mouth shut.

"_You should watch where you're going because-"_ Kaji's words were cut off as Rin ran into a massive wall blocking her path to the second division. Rin let out a muffled squeak and landed on her butt. She rubbed her back and looked up at the supposed wall blocking her way. Instead, a large man with a purple collar stood in front of her; he was eating rice crackers.

"Woah, you're definitely not a wall," Rin said quietly but loud enough for the man to hear. He glanced down at the girl with disinterest.

"What do you want little girl," Marechiyo Omaeda asked gruffly. Rin frowned and stood off while dusting herself off.

Glaring at the man, she said in a slightly angry tone, "I'm not a little girl, you big oaf. I'm looking for the Captain of division two."

"_I doubt he'll tell you because you insulted him. You still lack tact little Rin," _Kaji said while trying to hold back the laughter that Rin could definitely hear.

"Why you rude little squirt. You should have more respect for the Lieutenant of the second division. I'm big because it shows off my wealth..." Omaeda went on with his rant, but Rin was busy talking to Kaji to pay him any mind.

"_Well he called me a little girl. I might be short but I'm not that short and I'm old enough, thank you very much" _Rin mentally ranted to Kaji. Her Zanpakuto sighed as she kept ranting. Sometimes he wondered how she ended up being his master.

"Wait, did you say you're the lieutenant of the second division?" Rin managed to ask after she stopped her ranting to Kaji. Omaeda looked at her and nodded when he realized she hadn't listened to a single word he had said.

"Oh," Rin grinned. "Well I have a message for you and you're captain. Captain Unohana wants you both to check into the fourth division for the yearly check up sometime this week. She insists that every captain and lieutenant come," Rin managed to say in one long breath. Omaeda stared at the young woman blankly.

Rin bowed before saying in a chirpy voice, "Have a nice day!" She turned and skipped away from the confused man. Rin headed to the third division while humming the whole time.

"_You're an idiot sometimes, you know that," _Kaji said with a tone of mockery in his voice.

"_You're a meanie sometimes, you know that,"_ Rin replied and sneered outwardly. Kaji remained silent but Rin had a feeling he was amused with her.

Rin managed to get to the third division without getting lost. She asked a few people where the captain might be but none of them knew. Someone did tell her to visit the lieutenant's office since he was in there. After a few wrong turns Rin managed to find the lieutenant's office and knocked, only because Kaji told her to.

"Come in," answered a male voice. Rin shrugged her shoulders and pushed the door open. She eyed the blond haired man sitting behind the desk. He had a large stack of papers on one side and seemed to be writing on another. He had some hair covering his left eye. Rin noted that he had blue eyes but seemed sort of gloomy.

Izuru Kira looked up at the guest. Rin was lost in her own thought, thoughts of how this guy seemed to have a depressed aura around him, to notice that he was waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"_Rin, I think you should pay attention. The lieutenant is staring at you. Rin? Hello?" _Kaji huffed as the girl didn't respond.

"You're so," Rin fumbled for the right words, "so...gloomy and sad." Kira blinked wondering if the young woman was talking about him. Rin snapped her fingers and smiled.

"That's it," she pointed at Kira, "you have a cloud of gloom over your head." She grinned happily. Kaji groaned loudly in her head at her lack of tact.

"Excuse me?" Kira blinked wide eyed. He assumed that she just insulted him. Rin smiled and then nodded.

"I'm Rin Saski, current member of the fourth division. Captain Unohana would like you and your captain to report to the division for the annual check up. She requests that you come or else," Rin said while smiling.

"Uh," Kira had no idea what was happening. First she insults him, then she reports a message. Rin cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to see something at a better angle.

"You should smile. I bet you'd look better if you smiled," she commented.

Rin paused, then her eyes brightened, "Oh, I forgot to ask what your name was. How rude of me." She rubbed the back of head sheepishly. Kaji groaned again and wondered how she didn't think her last few comments weren't rude.

"Izuru Kira," Kira answered uncertainly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Kira-sama. I hope to see you some other time. Don't forget to smile," Rin said loudly and walked out before Kira could say anything.

Kira shook his head and mumbled, "What just happened?"

"_You seem to insult everyone you meet," _Kaji said bitterly. Rin laughed slightly as she skipped out of the division.

"_He is kind of cute though,"_ she said to Kaji. Kaji groaned at the fact that she hadn't listened to a word he had said.

-:-

Rin had gone to most of the divisions except for the eleventh, fifth, and tenth. The woman had gotten distracted by a few things when she was going around delivering her message. Along the way she stopped to get a snack and was now heading to Kenta's division.

"_Was it me or did the captain of the twelveth not like me?" _Rin mentally asked Kaji while she munched on a bean paste bun.

"_Well you did say he looked weird with his makeup on. Also, you touched his stuff even when he told you not to touch anything, but that must not be the reasons why he hates you," _Kaji answered with sarcasm. Rin hummed to herself as she entered the eleventh division.

"_I'm a very likable person. I think he just doesn't like people," _she concluded. Kaji sighed but didn't dare correct the woman. She would most likely not understand a thing he would say. Rin grinned when she heard the clash of wood and men yelling at each other. She pushed open the door to the training room and peeked in.

The room had a whole bunch of men fighting each like there was no tomorrow. There was one man who seemed to be beating up anyone he came in contact with. Rin stared at the free for all a little longer and then stepped inside. The males were too busy fighting to notice the blond walk in. She walked right across the battlefield toward Kenta, who was nursing a wound on the head. She smoothly dodged the falling bodies and random attacks.

"Kenta!" Rin jumped on her friend and hugged him. Kenta started to cough and choke as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Rin," he gasped, "you're hurting me!" Rin let go and pouted as Kenta tried to fix the ice pack on his head. Kenta gave her a dirty look still remembering last night when she left him bound on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded angry, but Rin just smiled.

"Well," she glanced at the fighting before turning her attention to Kenta, "I'm here to deliver a message to the captain and lieutenant of the division."

"Really?" He pointedly looked at her bag of bean paste buns. Rin shrugged her shoulders and offered one to him. He took it gratefully from her. The two friends watched as members of the eleventh division beat each other up.

"Is it always like this?" Rin asked after a few silent moments.

Kenta swallowed before answering, "Yup. We usually fight almost everyday. Of course we don't use our Zanpakuto unless we really want to die."

Rin scoffed, "Well I could probably take on someone from this division." Kenta glanced at her and sighed. It was true that she could probably beat up half the people in the room. Kenta hated to spar with her because she used Kido; he really sucked at it.

"Where is your captain?" Rin noticed that the fighting was slowing down. There was one man who stood out more than the others. Rin studied him and smiled as he hit an opponent on the head before moving on. Kenta shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea where Captain Zaraki went.

"Hey, isn't that guy funny looking?" Rin pointed at him. Kenta looked in the direction she pointed; his eyes widened. He gulped as the man looked over at them as if sensing someone was talking about him.

"Um, that's the third seat, Ikkaku Madarame. He really likes to fight; he's skilled in fighting," Kenta whispered. Rin nodded thoughtfully.

"He's..." she paused. Kenta started to sweat as the man started walking toward them. He was still carrying the practice sword. Kenta had a feeling that Rin would point out the fact that the man had no hair.

"He's barefooted. Your feet will get really dirty," she mused. Kenta let out a sigh of relief at the comment. He was going to live another day.

"Yo, Kenta, who's your friend?" Ikkaku asked as he stood in front of the two. Rin stood up and smiled at him. Surprising him, Rin took his hand and shook it heartily. She released his hand and bowed slightly; her hair fell around her face like a curtain.

"I'm Rin Sasaki, Kentas friend. It's nice to meet you, Madarame-sama," she said in an excited, but polite voice. Ikkaku rubbed his head and stared at the strange girl. Kenta knew Rin was only being polite because the man was her superior.

"I don't get why you never talk to me so formally," Kenta muttered. Rin rolled her eyes at the green haired shinigami.

"It's because you're not a ranked officer, so we're equals. Also, you've been my friend since childhood, idiot," she explained. Ikkaku glanced at Kenta, who looked ready to smack her.

"Call me Ikkaku. I don't go for the formality shit," he replied sourly. Rin straightened up and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes lingered on his head. She opened her mouth, but Kenta, seeing the glint in her eyes, covered her mouth with his hands. Rin frowned; she gave Kenta's hand a long and wet lick.

"Gross!" Kenta pulled his hand away and wiped it on his kimono. Rin smirked at the look on Kenta's face. Ikkaku observed the two and the way the interacted. It reminded him of how he and Yumichika acted around each other, well minus the licking.

"Baldy!" A blur of pink landed on Ikkaku's back. Rin gasped as she saw that the person looked much like a child. She had bright pink hair and dark pink eyes. She smiled brightly while Ikkaku scowled.

"Don't call me that. I'm not bald; it's shaved!" He let out a few curse words, but the girl didn't seem deterred and remained on his back. Her eyes went to Rin and Kenta. Rin stared back at her; they seemed to stare at each other without blinking. Yachiru Kusajishi smiled brightly at her.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru. Do you want to play?" Kenta stifled a laugh by coughing. The last time he "played" with the lieutenant, she had disappeared and he had searched for her all day. He finally found her in the eleventh division, eating.

"I'm Rin. I would love to play, but I have a job right now," she said sadly. Yachiru pouted, but brightened up immediately. She slid off of Ikkaku's back, much to the relief of the man, and went over to Kenta. The man wanted to disappear. He really didn't want to be her source of entertainment, again.

"Broccoli, are you hiding from me?" Kenta cringed at the nickname she gave him. It was because his hair was green that she named him broccoli.

"Of course not, Lieutenant Yachiru," he replied weakly. Rin squeaked when a very large man came up behind Ikkaku. The bald man had felt the reiatsu of the captain. Kenpachi Zaraki eyed the group of people with his non-covered eye. Rin could feel his spiritual pressure; it seemed to be trying to suffocate her, but she adjusted to it after a few calming breaths.

"Ken-chan!" The pink haired girl ran over to the large man and climbed onto his back. Rin eyed the gold bells in his hair.

"_He has such weird hair, don't you think Kaji?" _Rin's eyes glazed over as she imagined him as a sunflower. In her mind his hair was yellow instead of black and he had more "points" that represented petals. He smiled and danced wearing a green spandex suit. Yachiru seemed to be dancing around him dressed as a fairy.

"_That's a little disturbing, Rin. I doubt the captain of the eleventh division would be "sunny" in any way, let alone dance," _Kaji made a sound of disgust. Rin smiled slightly and returned to the real world.

"Who are you? You're not in my division" Zaraki leaned closer to the blond. Rin leaned back and glanced at Kenta; he pretended to be busy fixing his uniform. Ikkaku stood behind his captain adjusting his wooden sword. Rin narrowed her eyes at the two males.

"I'm Rin Sasaki. I'm from the fourth division. Captain Unohana wants the captain and lieutenant of every division to come for a check up by the end of the week," she said and bowed politely. Ikkaku snorted at her and Rin gave him a death glare.

"What's so funny?" Kenta had a feeling that the man was going to insult her division. The eleventh division were known to not like the fourth division because they viewed them as weak. Rin, being new, didn't know about this, yet.

"The fourth division is full of weaklings." He gave a sneer when saying fourth division. Rin's eye twitched slightly, but she remained still.

"Aw, don't be mean to Ri-Ri; she's going to play with me." Yachiru pouted. Rin smiled at her and turned to Kenta.

"I'm going to deliver the message to the rest of the captains. I'll see you later," she said, Kenta nodded and gave her a salute. Rin turned and bowed again to the silent captain; Zaraki watched the girl as she inched away from him. When she passed Ikkaku she raised her leg and tried to hit him in the back, but he blocked it quickly.

"What? You want to fight," he asked excitedly. Rin frowned at the man; she was surprised he was able to block her kick.

"No, I just want to say this: Don't diss my division, jerk!" Her other leg made contact with his chin and sent him flying back into a wall. She flipped over and landed back on her feet. Ikkaku stood up and glared at her.

"Later, Baldy!" She stuck her tongue out and pulled down her left eye lid. Rin used shunpo to get away from the very angry Ikkaku. Kenta rubbed the back of his head when the three people, one looked ready to murder someone, turned to look at him.

"Uh, she can be a little over the top," he said and laughed nervously.

_If I die, Rin, because of your stupid move, I'll find a way to come back to haunt you!_

* * *

**Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Well, let me know what you think of the story and my OC. I'm trying to make different OCs with different personalities; I'm not sure how it went.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter 2: Physicals (Part 1)

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm hoping that this story will go well because I have a few good ideas for it. Thanks for reviewing. **

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Physicals Part 1**

"Hello, Captain Aizen." Rin smiled widely at the brown haired man. Aizen smiled softly at the blond haired girl. Rin had decided to go see Captain Aizen, which meant she had completely skipped the tenth division even though it was the closest to the eleventh. She stood in his office as he sat behind his desk writing papers.

"Rin Sasaki, I remember you from the academy. One of the finest students I've seen," he said. Rin flushed at the compliment. Captain Aizen was very popular with many of the shinigamis because of his kind nature and he was a very skilled captain.

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Oh, Captain Unohana wants the captains and lieutenants of each division to come in for the yearly physical sometime this week," she said. Rin couldn't help the blush that started creeping up as Aizen studied her.

"You're in the fourth division. I was hoping that you would join my division," he commented. Rin frowned slightly. She had wanted to be in his division, but she had promised her Granny that she would join the fourth.

"I would've liked to..." her eyes shifted away from his steady gaze "...but I promised Granny I would join the fourth." Aizen smiled knowingly to her.

"How do you like being a shinigami?" he asked curiously. Rin gave a thoughtful look. She hadn't thought about it since she graduated.

She smiled a little. "I like being a shinigami so far. Everyone is really nice, well almost everyone. Kaji complains a little too much now that I'm a real shinigami. He wants me to act grown up," she admitted.

"Kaji is your zanpakuto, yes?" he asked. Aizen's eyes sparked with interest. Rin rarely talked about her zanpakuto with others. Most people didn't bother to ask because they couldn't take the girl seriously.

"Yeah, Kaji is my zanpakuto. His name, or at least what he told me, means uncontrolled fire," she answered. He nodded as his eyes went to her zanpakuto at her waist.

"Interesting. My lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, has a fire element zanpakuto as well. Have you achieved shikai?" he probed. Rin wondered why he was so interested in her zanpakuto. Kaji remained silent, but she could feel his discomfort.

"Um, no. I-I'm still working on that," she said hesitantly. Rin felt bad for lying to him. She had gotten her shikai a few months after graduating. No one knew except Kenta. Rin wanted to keep it a secret for now. She didn't want to be pushed into a ranked position. That would mean more work and more responsibilities; she wasn't ready for that.

"That's too bad," Aizen said.

"Um, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you, Captain," Rin said pleasantly. She gave him a small wave.

"It's nice to see you as well, Sasaki-chan," he replied. Rin blushed and rushed out of his office.

Aizen smiled thoughtfully as his office door closed. He knew the girl was lying to him with the way her voice changed and she hesitated. He would keep an eye on her; she could turn out to be interesting entertainment while he waited.

-:-

"_Don't say anything you'll regret, Rin," _Kaji warned. Rin stared at the tenth division captain in awe and wonder. Hitsugaya tried to ignore the blond's stare, but his eye twitched as she continued to stare. The girl had walked into his office, she knocked, and proceeded to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked while squeezing the pen he was writing with harder than necessary. Rin was lost for words, which was a strange thing for a girl who talked so much.

"_He's so small, Kaji. I just want to hug him,"_ she squealed to her zanpakuto. Kaji snorted at her thoughts on the short captain. He knew looks could be deceiving, yet Rin wasn't thinking about that.

"Toshiro!" The office door burst opened, startling Rin out of her musings. A slender, but busty, woman with blond hair strolled into the office.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he said irritably. Rin stared at the woman with surprise. She noted the lieutenant arm band on her arm.

"_She's really pretty. I'm so flat,"_ Rin complained. She pouted as she compared herself to Rangiku. Kaji sighed loudly as her mind kept wandering.

"Who's this?" Rangiku asked. Hitsugaya glanced back at the girl standing in front of his desk. She had a sour expression on her face. Rin finally came back to the real world and sighed.

"I'm Rin Sasaki, member of the fourth division. Captain Unohana would like you both to come to the fourth division for a check up sometime this week," she said. Rin bowed and was about to leave, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. It's nice to meet you," she introduced. Rin smiled at her; she wasn't so bad.

"It's nice to meet you too, Matsumoto-sama," she replied.

"Don't call me that; it makes me sound old. You can call me Rangiku. I think we're going to be good friends with the way Toshiro is glaring at us." she said lightly. Rin giggled at the comment. She nodded and said her goodbyes and went back to her division.

"_Being a shinigami isn't so bad."_

"_Making friends is nice too," _Kaji pointed out. Rin sighed and headed to her division.

* * *

A few days later, Rin was called to see Captain Unohana. Rin grumbled all the way to her office. She didn't like to be woken up so early. When she got there, Isane and her captain were waiting outside for her. Rin stifled a yawn and bowed to both of the women.

"Good morning, Sasaki-san," Unohana said politely.

"Morning, Captain," she answered and covered her mouth as another yawn came out.

"Today you will be helping Isane with the physical. She will tell you what to do," the captain informed. Rin nodded as she followed the lieutenant.

"I'll be checking the patients. When they come to you, ask them the questions assigned on these papers. Each paper corresponds with the division they're from. Just read the question and record the answer they give you," Isane explained. Rin nodded and the lieutenant left. She reclined in the chair in the examination room.

"_I get to do something,"_ she said to Kaji. Rin wanted to do the actual physical part, but she didn't mind asking questions. She glanced at the papers and wrinkled her nose at how messy everything was written.

"_Those don't look like papers written for a physical." _Kaji observed. Rin shrugged her shoulders just as the door opened for her first patient.

"Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

_**(Division 2)**_

"So, Captain Soifon, on a scale of one to ten, one being the least and ten being the most, how creepy do you think Captain Kurotsuchi is?" Rin frowned and reread the question. She hadn't read it wrong, so she just waited for a response.

"What does that have to do with my health?" She scowled at the blond. Omaeda stared intently at his captain while eating rice crackers.

"I'm not sure, but Lieutenant Kotetsu told me to just ask the questions on the paper. So what's your answer?" Rin held her pen ready to write.

"...ten," she replied. Rin nodded and scribbled on the paper. She thought Captain Kurotsuchi was really creepy. She turned her attention to Omaeda.

"Lieutenant Omaeda, how much do you weigh and do you believe you're overweight?" She asked innocently. Kaji was grumbling at how dumb these questions sounded, but Rin ignored him.

"I'm not overweight! It shows that I'm wealthy," he retorted. Soifon gave a snort of disgust as a few crackers flew out of his mouth. Rin paused, trying to come up with a reply.

"Will not answer weight question. In denial," she said. Omaeda opened his mouth to say something, but Rin held up her hand.

"Last question, 'cause there's only one for each captain and lieutenant, is for both of you. On a scale of one to ten, how sexually active are you? One being you don't have a social life, so you don't get any, and ten being you do it every hour," Rin stated. Kaji was now screaming at her, telling her that these questions were ridiculous and couldn't be the questions Isane wanted her to ask.

"..." Soifon's left eye twitched.

"..." Omaeda's mouth was open so that Rin could see the half chewed rice crackers.

_**(Division 3)**_

"Hello, Captain Ichimaru and Lieutenant Kira," Rin said brightly. Kira looked nervous; he had seen Captain Soifon come out looking very angry and Omaeda was staring off into space.

"Well, who might you be?" Gin smiled widely at the blond. Aizen had told him of the red eyed shinigami, but Gin just wanted to see what kind of person she was.

"Oh, I'm Rin Sasaki, member of the fourth division, sir." She gave a short bow. She picked up the paper that said third and turned back to the two males.

"Okay, Captain Ichimaru, how many times a day do you smile?" Gin's grin grew wider at her question. Kira wondered why Captain Unohana would need to know this.

"I smile all the time, Rin-chan," he answered brightly. Rin paused at the name he gave her, but didn't comment. She wrote down his answer and turned to Kira. She gave him a big smile which he returned with a curious look.

"Kira-sama, do you ever smile? Did you know that if you don't smile, you get more wrinkles on your face?" she recited.

"It's true, Kira. Why do you think I always smile?" Gin teased. Rin nodded at his words. Kira just stared at the two.

"No comment?" Rin asked. She wrote a line through the question.

"Last one. On a scale of one to ten, how sexually active are you? One being you don't have a social life, so you don't get any, and ten being you do it every hour," she said.

"_Isn't this the same question as the one for division two?" _she asked Kaji. Her zanpakuto grunted in response.

Gin grinned some more. This girl was turning out to be very interesting indeed. Kira just stared at her with shock, like she was crazy.

"You have to give me an answer, you know. If not I'll just put down a random number for you." Rin waited.

_**(Division 5)**_

"Sasaki-chan, it's nice to see you again," Aizen commented. Rin smiled and nodded bashfully. Hinamori watched as the two interacted. She had never met Rin, so she had no idea how her Captain and this girl knew each other.

"I'm Rin Sasaki, you must be Lieutenant Hinamori," Rin said. She gave her a bow before starting the questioning.

"Captain Aizen," she paused as she read the question. Rin frowned slightly. "How much tea do you consume on a daily bases?"

"I drink a fair amount of tea. Although, I do not count how much," he answered smoothly. Rin nodded and wrote down the answer.

"Hinamori-sama, do you exercise daily and if so, how many times?"

Momo seemed to actually ponder the question. "I guess maybe once a day. I'm not sure, but running around is considered exercise, right?"

"I guess," Rin said uncertainly. She wrote down a few notes and then paused. She sighed as her cheeks warmed up a bit.

"Sorry for the last question. On a scale of one to ten, how sexually active are you? One being you don't have a social life, so you don't get any, and ten being you do it every hour," she squeaked. Momo's face turned red while Aizen quirked an eyebrow at her.

"_Kaji? Can you kill me?"_ Rin begged him.

"_If you die, I die. Can't do that,"_ he responded. Rin looked away from the captain and lieutenant.

_**(Division 6)**_

"Captain Kuchiki, hello." Rin smiled. The noble didn't change his stoic facial expression. Rin chuckled nervously; she could feel his reiatsu even when he was calm.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, no lieutenant today, sir?" He didn't reply, only giving her a look that meant no and hurry up.

"Well, um, I just have two questions for you," she paused. Rin scratched her head nervously. The way Byakuya looked at her reminded her of how her Granny looked at her own son. It was the look of being beneath the person, being nothing better than dirt under someone's feet.

"How do you get your hair to be soft like a girl's hair?" Rin's eyes widened and she snuck a glance at him. He looked like he was going to kill her.

Rin backed up a little, holding the clipboard in front of her. "I didn't make these questions! W-why don't we move on?" she suggested. She quickly looked at the next question.

"Let's see, um...oh here it is. On a scale of one to ten, how se-" Rin stopped reading. Her shoulders slumped and her hair fell over her face.

"_He's going to kill me, isn't he?"_ she asked Kaji, her face going pale. Rin didn't like the captain of the sixth because he reminded her of her Granny when she wasn't acting much like the woman who took care of her.

"_Most likely..."_

"Here's goes my life," she mumbled.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll do the second half next chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter 3: Physicals (Part 2)

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Um...nothing interesting to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Physicals Part 2**

_**(Division 7)**_

Rin let out a sigh of relief. Captain Kuchiki hadn't killed her. Instead he gave her a look and walked out. Rin was glad to still be alive. She decided to answer the second question for him while she waited for the next patients.

_Let's see...he's not bad looking. He was married, but I heard his wife passed away. Although, with his icy personality I doubt he does anything besides work._

Rin circled one. She nodded to herself as she put his paper on top of the others. The door opened to reveal a man with sunglasses on. He was very muscular and had a buzz cut. He had a slight mustache.

"Hello, you must be..." Rin glanced at her sheets "...Lieutenant Iba of the seventh division." She smiled at him.

"_He looks funny with his mustache. Hey, maybe you could grow a mustache," _she said. Kaji grumbled something about facial hair being weird. Rin giggled out loud; Iba gave her a curious look.

She smiled again. "So, where's Captain Komamura?" She remembered meeting the captain in his office. He was a strange man. She wondered why he covered his head with strange helmet. The captain was friendly, so Rin liked him. Anyone who was nice was someone Rin liked.

The captain came up behind Iba. He took up the whole doorway. Once again he wore his helmet. Rin smiled and gave a wave as Iba stepped in to let him in.

"Hello, Captain!" she greeted.

Komamura closed the door and turned back to her. "Hello, Sasaki-san. It's good to see you, again."

She beamed and went back to her papers. Rin frowned as she worried about the weird questions that would be on the paper this time. Reading the first one over, she sighed with relief for the question wasn't so bad.

"Sir, how much do you eat a day? That means you count breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacking," she recited. Rin glanced up at the masked captain. She couldn't see his face, so she didn't know if they question was strange or not.

Komamura paused. Finally he said, "I have three meals a day and maybe snack about five times. I don't usually count though."

Rin nodded as she wrote down his answer. "Wow, I snack more than you! I usually have my meals and in between I have about three snacks per meal. Kenta says I'm going to get fat..." Rin trailed off. She was in her own thoughts. Iba coughed a little at her comment.

Snapping her attention back she smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, I got off track there. Uh, Iba-sama, do you still fight daily?"

"Um, sometimes. I'm usually busy with paperwork, so I don't have time to fight every day," he answered. Rin glanced at the last two questions. She groaned out loud as she read them.

_Why must they be the same? I better be paid extra for asking these..._

Rin coughed and looked at the two men. "Um, well the last question is the same for both. I, uh, didn't make this, so please don't get mad at me."

"Whatever it is, Sasaki-san, it can not be too bad," Komamura soothed. Rin gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, after you hear it, I'm sure you'll think otherwise. On a scale of one to ten, how sexually active are you? One being you don't have a social life, so you don't get any, and ten being you do it every hour," she said with a sigh.

The room was silent. Rin glanced at Iba who was looking at his captain. Rin looked at the large man, but she couldn't tell what he felt since his face was covered.

"Uh, You don't have to answer. I can just write some random answer if you're uncomfortable," she suggested.

The captain turned his head toward her. "That would be fine." Rin nodded as the captain and lieutenant left the room.

"_I think I'll give Captain Komamura a five. He must be really good looking under that helmet," _she mused to her zanpakuto. Kaji made no comment. She gave Iba a three and placed the paper on the top of the finished sheets.

-:-

Rin had finally finished all the questions. She grabbed the stack of papers and left the room. Some of the patients, like Captain Kyoraku, found the last question funny. Others, like Captain Kurotsuchi, thought the question was idiotic, but Rin summarized that the man had no one to warm his bed because he was such a weird one.

It had been a little weird to ask Yachiru the last question. Rin changed it and asked her how active she was. After she and her captain left, she made a big fat circle around zero for the lieutenant even though the pink haired child had said ten.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, I finished the papers," she called out when she saw the tall woman. Isane gladly accepted the papers and read the first one. She furrowed her brows as she read the questions and the responses; her face was slightly tinged red.

Rin noticed her look. "Something wrong?" Isane looked at the woman with a perplexed look.

"These aren't the questionnaires we had out," she said. Rin raised an eyebrow while ignoring Kaji as he kept saying, "I told you so." Isane went through the others and sighed.

"Someone must've changed the papers," she concluded. Rin slouched and ran her fingers through her hair. She had done all that work for nothing, then.

Unohana came down the hall and gave them both a pleasant smile. "Is something wrong, Isane?"

"It seems that the questionnaires Rin filled out were the wrong ones. I think someone switched them," Isane explained.

"Oh dear, all that time wasted." The captain took the papers from the woman. She flipped through them.

"I'm so sorry," Rin apologized and bowed. Unohana gave her a gentle smile.

"It's fine, Sasaki-san. I'll find out what happened. You should take a break," she suggested. Rin nodded and left the captain and lieutenant to deal with the problem.

"_If I find out who switched the papers, I'm going to kill them!" _Rin fumed inwardly as she walked out of the fourth division.

"_Told you that they were wrong," _Kaji gloated. Rin scowled and continued on her way to the eleventh.

"_You know that also means that I'm right, since you're apart of my soul and stuff," _she pointed out.

Kaji scoffed, "_Well maybe you should use the common sense you have. Sometimes I wonder about you."_

"Whatever," she said out loud. Rin decided that she needed to bother someone. Unfortunately that someone would be Kenta. She smiled as she heard the sounds of fighting coming from the closed door.

* * *

**Bleh. I don't like this chapter. So I'm going to put this story on hold for a bit. I'll be back, but right now I have too much work with school and the other fanfics. I think I need to refresh my mind a little. Hopefully when I come back, I'll have better ideas for this story.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	4. Chapter 4: Granny

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Hey, all. It's been a while. So, I'll be updating rather slow with this story. After, taking a break I have some fresh ideas. Enjoy the chapter.**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Note: The Tachibana Clan was an actual clan in Japan's Nara and early Heian periods. I just used this name for the fourth noble clan since they're were never mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Granny**

A few weeks went by without any real problems. Rin spent most of her time working in her division - cleaning the halls, taking care of minor injuries and such - and playing games with Yachiru. The small lieutenant visited Rin at the same time everyday to play a game with her. They usually played tag, hide and seek, or bothered other shinigami.

When she wasn't busy with her job or Yachiru, she went to visit Hisagi in the _Seireitei Communication _office. She had read his article, _Goodbye To Yesterday's Me, _and had become an avid fan of his. Rin sometimes submitted short articles, mainly advice on stitch work and cooking recipes; she was surprisingly good at cooking, which became popular with the women. Hisagi welcomed the blond because she usually chatted about his guitar or advised him on different foods he could cook.

Today was a different day, though. Rin got up earlier than normal. She ran back and forth in her small kitchen; she quickly prepared a large basket with different types of onigiri (rice balls). She packed enough to feed a small army of adults. Then, Rin went into her small chest, at the foot of her bed, and pulled out a square package.

The package was tied securely with string. She gently pulled the string apart and carefully pulled out a blue yukata. It was a light blue at the top and gradually turned a dark blue; the bottom was a navy. It was decorated with white flowers while the obi was a rich purple. The material was actually made of silk. A flowered hairpin sat on the bottom of the paper.

Rin carefully got dressed. She pulled her hair into a neat bun and secured the sapphire, flowered hairpin to hold it in place. She looked around her bedroom. Her Zanpakuto leaned against the wall near her bed. She usually left it whenever she went out on her monthly trip.

"I'll be back, Kaji," she murmured before leaving her room. She cleaned up the kitchen, not that there was much to clean. Grabbing the basket, she left her small apartment.

-:-

Rin used shunpo to make her way to East Rukongai to the 64th district. The district was poor, but it wasn't as violent as the lower districts; it still had a lot of violence, though. Rin walked around, passing a small market. A few people, wearing old looking clothes, were buying and selling some rare goods. She smiled and waved to familiar faces as she made her way down the dirt road.

She stopped when she got to a small shack. The roof was missing a few shingles and the wood was starting to rot. There was a single wooden chair outside under the window. Rin sighed before going into the home. It was one room; a dusty futon was laid out in one corner of the room and a low table was against the opposite wall.

"Looks so dusty," she groaned. Setting the basket on the table, she untied her yukata and set the outer layer on the table. She dusted the room with an old rag she found and shook out the futon. After cleaning, Rin got redressed. There was a knock on the door.

A small boy with a mop brown hair peeked into the house. He grinned when he saw Rin, revealing a missing front tooth.

"Rin-chan's back!" he shouted before barreling into her. The sound of footsteps could be heard. Rin laughed as more people, children and some adults, crowded into the small shack.

"You're back!"

"How are you?"

"Did you get to kick butt?!"

The room was filled with questions. Rin finally couldn't take all the noise. "Okay, stop! Sheesh, you people don't give a girl time to breath let alone think."

The crowd got quiet. She smiled at them. "Let's talk outside. I bought some treats." The children cheered and ushered her out to the front of the house. Rin sat in the chair while the children sat around her. The adults leaned against the shack or stood around. Rin handed out the onigiri to everyone. Even though they had no need for food since they didn't get hungry, only people with spiritual powers got hungry, they liked her cooking. It was also Rin's way of showing her friendship to everyone.

"Where's Kenta?" asked the same boy with the mop of brown hair.

Rin finished handing out the last onigiri. "Today is just my monthly visit."

"How's life being a shinigami?" a little girl asked. She had large gray eyes.

"It's okay. I'm in the fourth division, so Granny would be proud. I haven't really done much, but I really like the people," she answered. Rin spent the next hour or so answering questions about her new life. She felt so relaxed seeing her old friends again.

Soon, Rin decided it was time to visit Granny. Standing up, she waved to the people who were leaving. Going back into the shack, she set her basket on the table and shut the door. Again she used shunpo to travel to her next destination. She headed out of the district and started to pass by richer homes.

Finally she passed by large compounds. Rin made her way into a large field near one of the compounds. It was the only structure for miles. The noble houses each had their own plots of land. The field belonged to the fourth noble clan, the Tachibana Clan. The field had lush green grass. A large cherry blossom tree was the only one in sight. Under the tree was a simple tombstone.

The tombstone read: _Lady Kimiko Tachibana - A gentle daughter, loving mother, and strong head of the Tachibana Clan. A saint to all those she met._

Rin placed her legs under herself and stared at the tombstone in silence. Her red eyes misted over with tears, but she held them in. Sighing, she gave a watery smile.

"Hi, Granny. How are you?" she asked. There was silence as if she was waiting for someone to reply. No answer came of course.

"I made it into the fourth division, just like you wanted. I made a lot of friends as well. Kenta isn't part of my division, but we still have time to hang out. I met this woman, she's a lieutenant, her name's Rangiku Matsumoto. She's really funny and wants to take me out drinking. There's also Yachiru, she's a lieutenant. She's looks much like a child, but she's fun to play with. She has so much energy," Rin explained.

The blond girl spent the next two hours talking to the tombstone as if she was talking to a person. Rin talked about the work she had to do. About the physical she helped with, but it ended up being wrong. She talked about the different games she played with the pink haired lieutenant. She kept talking until her throat started to get dry and her voice cracked.

"...a guy named Izuru Kira. He's the lieutenant of the third division. He looks kind of depressed, but he's cute too. Hisagi is good friends with him. I think that his family name is familiar somehow. Kira...Kira...where have I heard that name?"

"That's the name of one of the lesser noble houses," came the reply. Rin turned her head to the side to look at the intruder.

A man with shiny black hair in a low ponytail stood a few feet away from her. He wore expensive looking robes with detailed designs everywhere. His mismatched eyes, the left green and the right yellow, regarded her. He had a youthful face with a smooth complexion. Very handsome, but his eyes were distant and cold.

"Oh, good afternoon, Tachibana-sama," Rin greeted. She stood up and gave him a respectful bow. She made no move to get closer to the man. The man gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Please, Rin-chan, call me Kazuo. We are, after all, close to being family," he said. Rin gave a faint smile.

"What brings you here, Kazuo-sama?" she inquired, still being polite. He took a few steps toward her. He stopped in front of the tombstone. He stared at the slab of rock with no emotions. Rin waited patiently for him to answer. She was restraining herself from punching the man in the face.

"I wanted to see my mother. You miss her alot," he stated more than asked.

Rin nodded. "She was the one who took me in long ago. She taught me how to care for people. Granny was strict, but she loved everyone she met."

"Yes, well, she was known to care for even the _poor _ones. Rin-chan, I was going to send you a letter, but since you're here now, I'd like to ask you for a favor," he drawled. Rin raised an eyebrow in surprise. What could a noble want from her?

"Would you be able to stay at the compound? You see, my mother, your Granny, had made you part of her will. We would love to have you join us for a celebration," he said, although he didn't sound as excited.

Rin stared at him owlishly. "I-I'm in the will? I...um I would have to ask Captain Unohana for permission."

He nodded before giving her an awkward pat on the back. Rin stiffened when she felt a spike in reiatsu somewhere not far off. Her red eyes narrowed as she tried to gage the number of hollows. She pulled away from Kazuo; her hand going to her left hip, but only felt air.

"Shit!" she shouted. Kazuo looked slightly shocked to hear a swear come from her mouth. Rin grimaced as she tried to weigh her options. She could go after the hollows or wait for a shinigami to show up. She paused as the reiatsu started to fade; it was getting farther away from where she was, which made her worry.

"I'm sorry, Kazuo-sama, but I must leave. I have some business to handle," she apologized. She gave him a quick bow before disappearing from sight. Rin cursed as she felt the hollows moving quickly through the districts.

_Strange...they're not attacking anyone yet. Why?_

Fear started to creep up when she realized they were getting closer to her district. She crossed her fingers, hoping they would leave her home alone. Her hair had started to come undone from using shunpo at a breakneck pace.

Her eyes widened when she saw a cloud of dust appear in the distance. It was her district; she felt her stomach churn. The screams came next; Rin wanted to cover her ears, but kept running. She stopped as she surveyed the damaged. There were houses destroyed; the little market was nothing but toothpicks.

"No," she whispered in distress. The hollows, two of them, were wrecking havoc. They were simple hollows, both resembling a type of raccoon like creature. They had brown fur, sharp, black claws and white masks in the shape of a raccoon facial structure.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A red pillar of light projected from Rin's outstretched hand. It hit one of the hollows, but the second one dodged in time. It charged at her with it's claws. Rin dodged the sweeping claws while trying to come up with another attack. She kept dodging, but it still cut her cheek.

"Stupid hollow" she hissed. She jumped back to put some distance between them. The hollow stopped moving and seemed to be waiting for her to move. She ran left and charged at the monster. It swiped at her, but she jumped over it's arm, and used it's shoulder to flip over and land behind it.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" A condensed beam of lightning flew right through the back of the hollow. Rin sighed in relief.

"That was quite impressive, little one," a female voice complemented. She spun around to stare at a Numb Chandelier floating a few feet above her. Rin grinded her teeth in frustration.

"Only the weak try to stay out of reach," Rin insulted. The Chandelier didn't seem to care as it stayed where it was.

"I do not like to fight. That's why I have your little friends to fight for me." It gestured to the few people still in the area. They all had seed like projectiles on their body. Rin tensed up; she knew that she couldn't hurt her friends, but they would hurt her because they're bodies were being controlled.

"Hado 54: Halen!" A purple dislike burst of energy flew at the creature, but it just floated out of the way. The spell, instead, blew up a house nearby. Rin cursed as she tried to dodged the people trying to grab onto her. She tried to push them away without hurting them.

"Now, now. No need to fuss. Your friends just want to play," it taunted. Rin gasped when someone pulled her hair. Her body jerked back as her hairpin fell out. She elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. Then she heard a ripping sound as another person grabbed the sleeve of her yukata.

"Hey! That was a gift from my Granny!" Rin shouted in protest. She narrowed her eyes as the Chandelier watched.

"Bakudo 1: Sai!" Almost instantly, all the people controlled by the Numb Chandelier couldn't move their arms and fell to the ground. Rin ran around them toward the floating hollow. She ran under it and started to mutter under her breath.

"Bakudo 9: Horin!" An orange like whip flew out from her two fingers and wrapped around the hollow. Rin pulled and thrusted her hand to the right. The hollow went flying in the direction she had moved in.

It came crashing down to the ground. Rin coughed as the dirt cloud dissipated. She gasped as a missile of seeds attacked from the smoke. They ripped through the yukata, a few hitting her arms, but most she managed to dodge.

"That wasn't very nice. I'll have to kill you now; your body will taste delicious with all the spirit energy you possess!" Rin grasped her right arm and tried to move, but her body was wouldn't follow her orders. It's tentacles shot out at her. Rin couldn't even get her eyes to close.

A sudden flash of black blocked her vision. The Numb Chandelier screamed in pain as some of its tentacles were cut off. Rin felt her body move on its own. She kicked the shinigami in the back with her foot.

"Sorry!" she apologized as her savior stumbled forward.

Hisagi turned to give her an annoyed look, but smiled when he saw who it was. "Rin, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a large smile. "I was on my day off, but I kind of got caught up in this mess." She would've gestured to the hollow, but her body still wasn't under her control. Instead, her leg did a quick kick toward his head. Hisagi swiftly dodged the attack, but Rin appeared behind him and punched him under the chin. He went flying backwards into an old building.

"Hisagi!" she cried. The Numb Chandelier was floating above them. It was missing a few arms and didn't look quite happy.

Rin could see it from her distance. "Stop using my body!" She paused at her words.

"Wait, that didn't come out right. Um, stop using me to fight Hisagi!" she shouted. Hisagi grumbled as he came out of the debris. He didn't want to hurt Rin, but he might have to if she kept getting in his way.

"You should feel honored to be helping me," the hollow replied. Hisagi gritted his teeth. If he attacked the hollow, it would just use Rin as a shield; if he fought Rin, the hollow would get away.

Rin turned to face Hisagi. Her red eyes flashed with worry. "Hisagi, do something! Use Kido or something!"

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" A voice cried out. Rin was suddenly surrounded by six thin, wide beams of light in her mid section. She couldn't move anymore, much to the frustration of the hollow.

"Izuru!" Hisagi smiled in relief as the lieutenant of the third came to his aid. Rin couldn't move her body, but she could hear. She was relieved that the Numb Chandelier could not longer control her body.

"Hello, Kira-sama!" Rin greeted. Kira glanced at the girl and then looked at Hisagi. The spiked hair man gave her a curious look.

"How come you never call me sama?" he inquired. Rin rolled her eyes at him. She had the urge to stick out her tongue, but couldn't.

"I do it out of respect, that's why," she answered with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Hisagi frowned. "I guess that makes - hey, wait! You don't respect me?!" Rin would've rolled over laughing, but she was still bounded. Kira ignored the two and went to take care of the hollow.

"I'm joking. You're my friend, Hisagi. I really don't know Kira-sama," she informed. Hisagi was about to say more, when the sound of the hollow screaming interrupted them. The hollow was no more. Kira reappeared next to the two shinigami again.

"We should check on the people to make sure no one is seriously injured," he said. Rin coughed to get their attention.

"I can help with healing, but could you unbind me?"

-:-

Rin spent the rest of her day healing the injured people. Most of the people were fine, so it didn't take long. Her friends all came to thank the shinigami who came to help. They even gave them a small basket of sweets.

"Well, that's the last one," she said as the last of the healed left. She looked around at the demolished homes. Her own shack, the one Granny and her had lived in, was perfectly fine. Rin pouted as she examined her ripped yukata.

"Shoot, this was a gift from Granny," she mumbled in dismay. Hisagi and Kira came over to her. They had helped some of the people as well. Rin sighed as she touched her hair. Her hairpin, also from Granny, was missing.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Hisagi asked. She frowned as she looked on the ground. It was getting dark, so it was hard to see anything on the dirt ground.

"I lost my hairpin that Granny gave me," she responded and started to sulk.

Kira came up to her. "Is this it? I found it a while ago." Rin's eyes brightened as she saw the sapphire hairpin. She snatched it from his hand and held it close to her. The flower was in the shape of an orange flower.

"That's the crest of the Tachibana Clan. The hairpin is something that is passed down to the eldest daughter in the clan. Strange how you have it," Kira mused.

Rin chewed her lower lip in thought. Granny had given it to her when she as little. She hadn't realized that it was something that belonged to the clan. No wonder Kazuo had glared at her, long ago, when he saw the hairpin in her hair. Rin had stopped wearing it when she entered the academy. She was afraid of losing it.

"Granny gave it to me because I always played with it. She said that it was mine from now on," Rin explained. Hisagi shrugged his shoulders and yawned.

"Let's get back. We have to report this to Yamamoto. It's strange how those hollows got here," he said. Rin nodded and heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten in a while, and her stomach was now reminding her.

"Well I'll see you later, Hisagi. I'm going to go eat." Hisagi eyed her ripped yukata, but made no comment. Rin smiled widely at both of them.

"Thanks for finding my hairpin, Kira." She bowed and then disappeared. Hisagi chuckled.

Kira gave him a questioning look. "What's so funny, Shuhei?"

Hisagi shook his head and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nothing at all. Maybe you'll understand Rin if you spend more time with her. She's not all that bad."

Kira shrugged his shoulders as the two left the district. He had a feeling that he wouldn't understand Rin Sasaki even if spent the next hundred years with her.

* * *

_**Hado 31: Shakkaho - Red fire cannon**_

_**Hado 4: Byakurai - Pale lightning  
**_

_**Hado 54: Halen - Abolishing Flames**_

_**Bakudo 1: Sai - Restrain**_

_**Bakudo 9: Horin - Disintegrating Circle**_

_**Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro - Six Rods Prison of Light**_

**I hope you all like the chapter. Again, I'll be updating this slowly. See you all in the next chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Here's a new chapter. **

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

"Hey, you! Go clean up the hall in the eleventh division!" a bulky eleventh division member ordered. Rin had her back to the man as she had been sweeping up the front of the fourth division. She stopped her sweeping and clenched the broom.

"Ya heard me?!" he shouted. Rin spun around and glared at him; the broom handle snapped in half. Her red eyes blazed with fury; the man backed up.

She threw the broken handle at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You come all the way to the fourth division to tell _me_ to clean up _your_ mess; you could've cleaned _your_ hall by then! Are you stupid?!"

"W-who do you think you're talking to, weakling?!" he growled after a pause. He puffed out his chest; Rin's head reached the bottom of his chin.

"Ahhh! I'm so done being nice!" the blond screamed. She threw the dustpan and broken broom at him and gave the man a good kick in the stomach before stomping off.

"_It seems the reason there are more patients in the fourth division is because you keep beating up the members of the eleventh division," _Kaji mused. Rin snorted at his comment.

"_They deserved it. They keep picking on me 'cause I'm in the fourth division. I'm not going to let them walk all over me!" _Rin scowled as she headed in the direction of the ninth division. Hisagi had said that he would be returning from the human world today, and Rin wanted to see what he picked up on the way back.

"I can show him the camera Rangiku gave me," she mumbled out loud. The busty lieutenant had gone to the human world for a day and came back with a lot of different things. Rin found interest in the camera she brought back. Yachiru had had a field day playing with Rin's new device, not that the blond girl minded.

She plopped herself down outside of the ninth division gates. The shinigami patrolling the area gave her a glance, but didn't bother her. Rin crossed her legs and pulled her zanpakuto out of it's sheath. She placed the blade horizontally across her lap. Rin decided to do some jizen while she waited for Hisagi; she hadn't been in her inner world for a while.

She eyed her sword. Her zanpakuto was a simple katana. The blade was sharp and silver, like any other. Her guard was a simple gold square. The hilt was black with the middle having a red string wrapped around. At the end of the string hung two gold bells; they usually hung from Rin's waist when she carried her weapon. Yachiru had found, to her dismay, that they didn't make a sound.

Closing her eyes, Rin concentrated on her sword alone. All the sounds of the outside world faded away. She could feel the pleasant, slightly hot, breeze whip her hair. Rin opened her eyes to be greeted with black sand. The first time she had seen her inner world, Rin had been disappointed to see an endless mass of black sand and bushes of christmas camellias dotting the ground in a trail. The sky was the same black as the sand with red clouds floating by.

Rin looked around for Kaji, but didn't see anyone. Sighing, she followed the path of camellias to where she knew he would most likely be. The path led to a massive alder tree. It seemed to go up higher than one could tell. Rin stopped under the tree and looked up.

"_Kaji?" _she called out. The branches rustled and someone jumped out of the branches. Kaji landed in front of her. Rin had been surprised that her zanpakuto form was a man. She had thought that hers would be a female.

The man was taller than Rin with caramel colored skin. He had hair the same color as her blood red eyes. His hair fell down to his hips; Rin always teased Kaji for having feminine hair. His eyes were a strange yellow over orange color. He wore black pants that cuffed at the ankle. His shirt, or what Rin liked to call his hooker clothes, was a dark red vest with gold detail. His chest was left bare, showing burnt scars. Around his waist was a red string that held two gold bells.

"_So, you finally visit me?"_ he asked, amused. Rin stuck her tongue out before sitting herself under the alder. She patted the spot next to her for him to sit down. Kaji sat and Rin leaned against his shoulder.

"_You seem...distracted," _he commented. Rin smiled at how well he could read her, then again he was part of her soul.

"_I'm just tired of the eleventh division saying I'm weak. Plus, Tachibana-san has me on edge with the whole Granny's will. He hasn't contacted me for a whole month!" _she moaned. Kaji listened as she ranted. This was normal for the two; Rin would rant about her problems and Kaji would listen. Then, they would talk about improving her skills before the two would stare off into space.

"_First, you need to ignore the eleventh division members. Second, worry about the Tachibana fool when the time comes. Now, have you trained to achieve bankai?"_ Kaji wanted Rin to gain her bankai. He knew that if she put her heart into her training, she would be able to. Unfortunately, Rin had gotten lazy; she trained, but got easily distracted.

"_I don't need bankai unless I want to be a captain. I have no intentions on being captain rank or any other ranked seat, thank you very much. Plus, it takes years to get, and I'm not that great," _she huffed. Rin was getting tired of Kaji pushing her to gain bankai. She had heard that it took years of training for someone to achieve bankai. She hated how Kaji pushed her; he thought too highly of her abilities.

"_If you tried, you could gain bankai in a few short years. I'm a part of you, Rin. I know what your limitations are, and you haven't even come near reaching your limit. Why are you still afraid of being ranked?" _he asked. Kaji knew the reason, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Rin paused. She glanced at him before sighing. "_I don't want that kind of responsibility. I'm not a great leader, and people can't count on me to do things right. I'm afraid of getting others killed if I'm their superior."_

The two remained silent. Rin fingered her red sash. She seemed to be staring off into the distance. Kaji shifted and narrowed his eyes.

"_It seems that you have a visitor," _he said. Rin blinked before sighing.

"_We'll talk more later," _she reassured. Kaji nodded and pulled her into a hug. Rin smiled and hummed her approval. Kaji pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Rin smiled brightly.

"_Even if you don't achieve bankai, I will always support you, and care for you," _he murmured. Rin gave him a playful punch on the chest.

Smiling, she said, "_Don't be all mushy; it doesn't suit your nagging personality." _Kaji chuckled; Rin waved as her inner world started to fade.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes just in time to catch a pink haired lieutenant. Rin fell back onto the ground; Yachiru sat on her stomach with a smile while her zanpakuto laid to the side.

"Hi, Ri-Ri!" she cried. Rin noted that her camera hung around her neck. She lifted the lieutenant up so she could stand up. Yachiru found a comfy place on her back; Rin had found that the pink haired child liked to ride piggyback on her. Yachiru had a firm hold around her neck.

"What's up?" Rin picked her zanpakuto and place it back in its sheath at her waist. Yachiru played with her blond-black hair.

"Hisa-Hisa is back! I saw him talking to Izurun at the third division. Hisa-Hisa brought back a scooter, though mine is better," she declared. Rin had found that Yachiru gave nicknames to most people. The two nicknames mentioned, if she remembered correctly, were for Hisagi and Kira.

"Really?! Let's go say hello," Rin said, now curious about Hisagi's "scooter." Yachiru gave a nodded and Rin was off to the third division.

Rin caught sight of a familiar looking blond and spiky haired heads. Hisagi was standing next to a weird thing that reminded Rin of a large metal bike. He was smiling widely, which meant he was happy, while Kira smiled as he was talking.

"Hisagi!" Rin launched herself into his chest. Hisagi gave a surprised cry as Rin barreled into him; Yachiru jumped off and laughed as the two went down. Rin hovered over him and smiled.

"H-hey, Rin," Hisagi stuttered.

Rin suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob. Hisagi gave Kira a desperate look; the blond shrugged. Hisagi gave her an awkward pat on the head.

"Y-you jerk! Y-you were gone for a whole two weeks!" she sobbed. Hisagi's expression softened. He squeezed her shoulder.

"I didn't think you would be so distraught over my absence," he whispered, feeling touched at how much she missed him.

Rin pulled back, tears streaming down her face. "Of course I was distraught while you were away! There was no one I could prank and get away with it!"

Hisagi froze. Suddenly, all his happiness that she missed him disappeared. Kira had a small smirk on his face; he turned his head away so Hisagi wouldn't see. Rin stopped crying. Wiping her face on his kimono top, she stood up. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"So, what took you so long to come back?" she demanded. Hisagi stared at her in shock. This girl could change emotions with a snap of the finger. He stood up and rubbed his neck.

"I had to eliminate all the hollows in a town. They kept running off, so it took longer than expected. On the bright side, I brought back something," he said and pointed as the bike. Rin and Yachiru stared at it blankly.

Kira coughed, "I don't think they know what it is."

Hisagi laughed. "Oh, it's a motorcycle. In the human world, people use it as a mode of transportation. It's pretty fast, not as fast as using shunpo, but still fast."

Rin's eyes widened. She and Yachiru proceeded to poke and examine it from all angles. Kira smiled at how childish the older woman acted. Rin turned to them with a sparkle in her red eyes.

"Can we take pictures with it? Rangiku brought back some things from the human world; she gave me a camera. Yachiru has been taking pictures with it for me," she explained. Yachiru grinned and waved some photos around.

"I took these of Ri-Ri a few days ago," she cheered. Hisagi and Kira took a look at the pictures. One was of Rin beating up a few members of the eleventh division with a broom. Another, was of her and Rangiku trying on the clothes from the human world. Hisagi seemed to linger on the picture a little longer.

"You can keep that if you want," Rin said, smiling slyly. Hisagi turned a light red before going to the next picture.

Most of the pictures were of Rin cleaning, beating up members of the eleventh division, and her sleeping. The last one was of Rin at the hotsprings. She, Yachiru, and Rangiku had gone to the hotsprings a few days ago. She was only covered by the water from the waist down and holding a towel in front of her, that covered her chest, as she wiped her neck.

"Hehe, you don't need to see that," Rin joked as she quickly took the photo away. She stuffed it into the sleeve of her kimono top.

Hisagi coughed while Kira looked anywhere but the blond girl, both feeling slightly embarrassed. "Uh, you wanna take pictures?" Hisagi managed to ask. Rin nodded excitedly. She and Yachiru posed while Hisagi took pictures. Eventually the four took turns taking pictures of each other.

"This is so cool!" Rin exclaimed. She was sitting on the motorcycle while holding the handles. Kira was sitting behind her.

Hisagi frowned. "Get closer to her, Izuru." Kira scooted closer. Rin twisted the handles and shirked when the bike gave a loud rumble and jerked forward, and they were off. Kira's eyes widened as the bike lurched forward; he grabbed onto the back of Rin's shirt. Hisagi shouted for them, but his shouts were drowned out by the noise of the engine.

"Hisagiiiii!" Rin shouted. She gripped the handles as they sped straight. They whizzed by other shinigami. Rin screamed when they nearly crashed into a wall. Kira jerked her arms to the left to avoid the collision.

Rin glanced at him. "Do you know how to stop it?"

"There has to be some stop button," he shouted over the noise. He leaned over her shoulder, looking frantically for some way to stop the motorcycle. Rin tried to get his sleeve out of her face, but didn't want to take one hand off the handles.

"K-Kira! I can't see anything!" Kira retracted back. Just in time for both of them to see they were headed right for the doors of the first division. The guards patrolling the front cried out for them to stop. Kira glanced around before grabbing the girl by her waist and jumping off.

"Eeeek!" They fell off to the left and rolled. Kira tucked her under his chin as they hit the ground. The bike, having no rider, went right through the first division. The sound of a loud crash could be heard as the two blonds stopped rolling.

Rin slowly looked up to meet Kira's gaze. "Are we alive?" He nodded slowly and let her go. Both had a few bruises, but nothing serious. Hisagi and Yachiru had run after the two. Hisagi cried at the sight of his half destroyed bike. It lay in the first division courtyard with a handful of the front gate.

His mouth hung open and then snapped shut. "M-my bike!" Rin rolled her eyes at where his concern was placed. Kira sighed and rubbed his back.

"Thanks for saving me, Kira." Rin pulled him into a hug, catching the lieutenant off guard. Rin pulled away and smiled before skipping over to a teary Hisagi. She gave him a small pat on the back. Kira joined the two and stared at the mess.

"Sorry, Hisagi," she apologized. Hisagi sniffed, but the three froze when they felt a surge in spiritual pressure.

"Fudge," Rin muttered as she turned her head to meet the dark gaze of the captain commander. He had a dark shadow over his face; his lieutenant stared at the with disapproval.

Rin looked for Yachiru, but she had disappeared. She smiled uneasily at Yamamoto. "G-good evening, sir. H-how's your day so far?" The spiritual pressure spiked; Rin gasped and nearly fell onto her knees. Instead, she leaned over her knees while trying to breath evenly; Hisagi and Kira wore identical faces of horror.

"N-not good, eh?" she joked.

"_You are so dead," _Kaji deadpanned.

* * *

**Next chapter, we'll see what kind of punishment Rin, Hisagi, and Kira get.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	6. Chapter 6: Change

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Thanks to Summerhazel, AutumnEvening008, and Alessia Kyouya for reviewing chapter 5. Here's the new chapter!**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Change**

Rin, Hisagi, and Kira stood in front of the Captain Commander while the other captains and lieutenants stood in line waiting for him to talk. Rin wrung her hand nervously while cursing Hisagi in her head.

"_Stupid Hisagi! It's his fault for bringing that stupid bike!" _she whined to Kaji. Her spirit just shook his head and sighed.

"You three put many people in Seireitei in danger," Yamamoto started. Hisagi and Kira had their heads down while Rin stared past the Captain Commander. Her mind was far away and she didn't hear what he was saying.

The old man turned his attention to the two men. "Hisagi and Kira, you two are lieutenants, who should be an example to other shinigami on how to act. You have disappointed both your captains. Your punishment will be guard duty for the next six months and balancing your work as lieutenants."

"_Rin, maybe you should pay attention to the Captain Commander," _Kaji hinted. Yamamoto had turned his attention to the blond girl. Rin blinked and smiled nervously at the hard stare he was giving her.

"Rin Sasaki, I have had many complaints sent from the eleventh division about you. Not only do you not listen to your superiors, but you have sent many of them to the fourth division. The division that you are in," he scolded.

Rin's eyes widened and then narrowed. "That's not fair! You can't blame me for defending myself. They're always coming over to the fourth division and telling me to clean their halls or some stupid task they could've done. When I reject their offer, they get all mean and try to scare me by attacking me!"

Everyone stared at the girl in shock. She was either very brave or very stupid for talking against the Captain Commander. Kaji thought the latter and was yelling at her. Rin bit her lip as she realized her mistake.

"Uh, I mean...sorry?" she squeaked. Yamamoto seemed to be staring at her for a long time. Before he could say anything, someone coughed. Rin turned to look and her eyes widened as Aizen stepped out of line.

"If I may, sir?" he inquired politely. Yamamoto gave a curt nod for him to continue. Aizen adjusted his glasses and smiled lightly.

"I know Sasaki hasn't been here long, but I've seen how she acts. She is very caring to everyone and very polite to her superiors. She defends those who are being mistreated and she works hard. Perhaps the reports you have gotten have been over exaggerated for I do not believe those reports are accurate on her behavior," he stated.

Rin's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe that Captain Aizen was defending her. Her respect and admiration for him went up higher than she thought possible. Aizen nodded and stepped back in line. Yamamoto was silent as he contemplated the other man's words.

"Rin Sasaki," he said. Rin turned her attention to him. "You will be temporarily put in the eleventh division as a member. During that time, you are to help Ikkaku Madarame with any work he needs done. I expect you to get along with the members. We shall have another meeting in a few years to see how you are doing."

Rin gaped. She started to stutter, "T-that's not fair! My punishment is so much worse than the other two! It's not my-"

"Do you understand," he commanded in a low voice. The spiritual pressure spiked and she gasped as she felt the crushing weight. Rin nodded mutely.

"Meeting adjourned," he said. The captains started to murmur as the Captain Commander left with his lieutenant. Rin stood frozen where she was as everyone started to move around.

"_This isn't fair! I'll end up killing people of the eleventh or they'll kill me before a year! Kaji, what am I going to do!?"_ she inwardly wailed.

"_I don't know, Rin. You'll have to somehow get along with them," _he offered. Rin hid her eyes with her bangs and stared blankly at the floor. Hisagi looked at her worryingly. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, it's not that bad," he said. Rin stiffened and looked up. Her red eyes blazed with anger. Hisagi dropped his hand and took a step back.

"You stupid, tattoo faced, idiot! I hate you right now!" she screamed.

Rin gave him a quick kick in the shin and glared as Hisagi grasped his knee. She stormed past Kira, who looked afraid that she might hurt him. Rin brushed past him and stormed out of the meeting room. She nearly passed Aizen, but the captain grasped her shoulder. Rin jumped a little before relaxing when she saw his face.

"Aizen-sama, I want to say thank you for standing up for me," she mumbled, embarrassed. Aizen gave her a gentle smile and a pat on the head.

She flushed a little. "I-I'm very grateful!" She bowed.

"No need to be so polite, Sasaki-chan. I wanted to give you something," he said. He held out the book he had been holding. It was a simple black book. Rin took it and stared questioningly at him.

He smiled and explained, "It's an advanced book on Kido. I remember you were quite good in that subject at the academy. Why don't you practice some and if you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Rin beamed and clutched the book tighter to her chest. "Thank you, Captain. I'll be sure to look at it after I settle into my new division." She gave a final wave and raced off.

"Ain't you being a little too nice to 'er?" Gin asked with a smirk. The silvered haired captain had been watching the whole exchange.

Aizen smiled pleasantly and only said, "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

* * *

Rin stood outside the eleventh division courtyard. She had moved all her few possessions to her new room in the division. She only said farewell to a few people in the fourth divisions - Isane, Unohana, and Hanatarou - before meeting up with Ikkaku.

"This will be great," he laughed. Ikkaku rubbed his hands together as he led the blond girl to his office. Rin glared at the back of his shiny head.

"So, you get to do all the work of a third seat, but without actually being in the third seat?" Kenta asked. The green haired boy had tagged along when he heard Rin was being transferred to his division. He was excited even though it was only temporary.

Rin scowled. "I'm here to help you, Ikkaku, not be your work mule." The older man shrugged before opening the office door. The two younger shinigamis stared in shock at the mess. Piles of papers littered the floor, chair and the desk. There were food wrappers thrown around and a few wooden swords.

"I haven't cleaned for a while. So, all those papers have to be filed and looked at. After, you stamp them and send them to the captain. I'm off to train; have fun," he chortled. Kenta gave Rin a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before running off; he didn't want to be dragged into her work.

"This sucks!" she shouted. Rin fumed as she slammed the door to the office and rolled up her sleeves. She inhaled and dove into cleaning up the office. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

-:-

By the time RIn had finished cleaning the room and making a pile of the work she had to do, it was already dark out. She grumbled as she looked at the clock. She had missed lunch and wasn't too keen on missing dinner as well.

"Might as well save this work for tomorrow," she mumbled. Rin left the office, making sure to lock it, and headed off to find a place to eat. She passed by some members of the eleventh division. The men gave her a mocking look and laughed as she passed. Word had spread fast about her punishment from the Captain Commander.

"Look, it's the third seat's new dog," one sneered. Rin was too tired to even care. She walked passed them and disappeared around the corner. She made her way to a cafe near the eleventh; it was where most of the members went to eat and drink. Most of the other people from the other divisions came for the food too. The place was crowded, but she managed to find a place at the bar.

"What'a ya like?" asked the bartender. Rin contemplated her choices. She eyed the bottles of sake behind the counter.

"I'll have the okinawa soba, gyoza, and an assortment of vegetable and seafood tempura. Oh, and a lot of sake; the most expensive one," she answered. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but filled her order. Rin pigged out when her dinner came. She was on her second bottle of sake, when Kenta, Hisagi, Kira and a red haired man spotted her.

"Rin!" Kenta called and quickly made his way to her. Rin gave him a small smile. Her smile vanished when she saw Hisagi. She gave him a scowl.

"What do you want," she hissed. Hisagi winced at her tone. The other males sat in the other seats at the bar.

"Uh, Rin, this is Renji. He's the seventh seat in the eleventh division," Kenta introduced. Rin gave him a friendly smile. Renji nodded back in return. Hisagi cleared his throat to get her attention. Rin sipped her sake and glared at the lieutenant from over her cup.

"Rin," he started, "you can't be mad at me forever. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Izuru and I are-"

"Who said I'm mad at Kira?" she interrupted. Hisagi opened his mouth and closed it. Kira tried to stay out of the conversation by looking the other way. Rin gave Hisagi a skeptical look; she wanted him to work for his apology.

"_You're being a little mean and stop drinking," _Kaji said.

Rin rolled her eyes. "_He deserves it. I'm stuck in the eleventh division! Anyways, I have a high alcohol tolerance."_

Hisagi swallowed nervously. "Um, well, I'm sorry. I don't want you to stop coming to the office. If there's anyway that I can make it up to you..." he trailed off. Hisagi, though he wasn't going to say it out loud, liked having Rin come to the Seireitei Communication's office to talk about his articles.

Rin contemplated his words. She grinned as an idea formed in her head. "Well, you can start by buying me another bottle of sake."

Hisagi relaxed and agreed. Soon, everyone had a glass of sake. Rin smiled into her cup. She was thinking of having Hisagi pay for her meal and for a few more bottles of sake. Hisagi would be broke by the time she went home. She did order the most expensive sake, not that he knew, yet.

* * *

**Well, it seems that Rin has more work on her hands. I'm still deciding whether to do a time skip or not next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Thanks to fantasyanimegirl283, narutofreak10, and Ergelina for reviewing chapter 6. **

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friends**

Rin sighed as she signed another paper. She had only been working as Ikkaku's "helper" for a good two weeks, and she was already tired of it. Rin found that his work wasn't so bad. All she had to do was read the forms sent in and sign them if she approved and send them to Zaraki. Most of the forms were for transfers, days off to train, and requests.

Rin had learned to copy Ikkaku's messy signature. She enjoyed having an office, but the paperwork was a downside. At times she would laze around the office by sleeping on the couch or sleeping at her desk behind a stack of papers.

"_This is so boring! Where's the guy with my food?!"_ she complained to Kaji. Her zanpakuto just sighed. She had been complaining every day and he was tired of hearing her. A man from the eleventh division had offered to get her food and hadn't come back for over two hours.

"_Maybe if you stopped getting distracted, you would finish your work," _Kaji said. Rin snorted at his comment before signing the next paper. She stacked it neatly onto the stack she had finished. Rin rubbed her temples and sighed when a knock sounded.

"If you don't have my food, leave," she shouted. Renji poked his head in the room and gave a small smile.

"Oh, hello, Renji-kun," she greeted with a wide smile. Rin liked the tattooed shinigami. He was very fun, sometimes brash and loud, and interesting. She had met his childhood friend, Rukia Kuchiki. She thought Rukia was nicer than Captain Kuchiki.

"Ikkaku wants to see ya, and I have some rice balls," he said. Rin grinned and happily skipped out of her seat. She followed Renji like a puppy as her eyes watched the bag he held. Renji chuckled as he led her to the courtyard. Ikkaku stood in the middle of the courtyard with his sword over his shoulder.

Kenta and Yumichika sat off to the side eating some rice balls. Renji handed her the bag and went over to the three. Rin pulled a rice ball out and took a bite. She marched over to Ikkaku and tapped his shoulder.

"What ya want?" she asked between chews. Ikkaku turned to her and grinned.

"You haven't practiced fighting since you came here. There's a rule that members have to practice, so I'll be your opponent," he said. Rin furrowed her brows and and stared at him.

"So, you want to fight me?" she gawked.

Yumichika scoffed, "She's talking with her mouth open, not a beautiful sight." Kenta sniggered as he watched Rin chew her rice ball and stare at Ikkaku. Renji stuffed some food in his mouth as he watched.

"Get ready!" Ikkaku shouted. Rin just stood in place staring at him. She finished her first rice ball and reached in the bag for her second one.

"Don't tell me he's going to do his lucky dance?" Kenta whispered to Yumichika. The fifth seat nodded while Rin started laughing as Ikkaku did his dance.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! You're supposed to have your zanpakuto drawn!" Ikkaku demanded.

Rin started choking on her rice ball and stopped laughing. She coughed a couple of times and pounded her chest. The piece lodged in her throat came out and hit Ikkaku on the forehead. Rin started to cackle again at the look he gave her. He wiped the piece away and scowled.

"Come on fight me!" Ikkaku raised his sheathed sword toward her. Rin's eyes widened before her pupils seemed to shrink to the size of pinpricks. The bag of food dropped and she disappeared. Ikkaku stared in the empty space before looking for the blond.

"I don't wanna fight!" Rin cried from behind Kenta and Yumichika. The three males jumped when they realized she was behind them. Rin peeked out from Kenta's shoulder and gave Ikkaku a puppy dog eyed look.

The third seat snorted before running toward her, shouting, "Face me like a man!"

Rin screeched before dodging him. "I'm not a man!" The two ran in circles around the courtyard. Yumichika and Renji chuckled at the spectacle. Kenta was perplexed on why Rin wasn't fighting.

"She can run," the dark haired man said, laughter in his voice. Kenta nodded absently. He remembered that back in the academy, Rin use to be a decent fighter. She was the top in Kido, but she could hold her own when sparring.

"Leave me alone, baldy!" Rin begged. She used shunpo to make her way to the doors of the eleventh. Rin bolted out of the division; Ikkaku stopped and stared at the swinging doors. Kenta sighed and wondered if he would go after her.

"She just left?" Ikkaku asked. Renji nodded. Then, Ikkaku rushed after the direction she ran off to. Yumichika looked at Kenta and Renji before they nodded to each other and stayed put. Kenta wanted to know why Rin refused to spar with Ikkaku.

-:-

Rin could feel Ikkaku's spirit pressure. She tried to run faster. Rin followed the spirit pressure of Hisagi's to the third division. She ran into Kira's office and slammed the door shut. Hisagi and Kira stared at her confused.

Kira was sitting behind his desk with a stack of paper in front of him. Hisagi had been leaning over his desk, looking at one of his documents. Rin looked around quickly before diving under Kira's desk.

"Wha-" A knock sounded on their door. Kira and Hisagi looked at one another and shrugged.

"Come in," Kira said. Ikkaku opened the door and scanned the room. He had felt her spirit pressure vanish right when she passed the gates of the third.

"Uh, have you seen Rin?" he asked. Hisagi looked at Kira and Kira looked, briefly, at the girl under his desk. Rin shook her head and made a pleading gesture.

"Uh, she, um, ran in here and jumped out the window," Kira answered. Hisagi raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. Ikkaku nodded and ran out of the office; slamming the door behind him. Rin crawled out from under the desk.

"Thanks, Kira!" she chirped. Rin dusted off her outfit and smiled at the two men.

"Want to explain?" Kira asked. Rin chuckled and rubbed her neck.

She chewed her lip before answering, "Well, Ikkaku wanted to spar, but I didn't feel like doing that. Plus, I'm tired from doing all his paperwork."

Hisagi frowned before turning away from her. He was still mad that she had made him use up most of his money. Rin smirked, but quickly put on a sweet smile when both men turned to look at her.

Hisagi tried to scowl at her, but it looked more like he ate something sour. "You can leave now. Izuru and I were having a conversation," he huffed. The blond male looked between the two. Rin was smiling while Hisagi "scowled."

"I don't think I want to leave. I'll stay here until I feel that Ikkaku gave up on me. Anyways, I can get to know Kira better," Rin said and plopped herself down on Kira's couch. Hisagi sighed and turned to his friend.

"I have work to finish. If you want me to get her out of here, I will," Hisagi offered.

Kira shook his head. "She can stay if she wants. I don't really mind."

"Don't talk about me in third person 'cause I'm still in the room," Rin objected. Hisagi ignored her and stalked out of the room. Once the door closed, Rin started to laugh. Kira stared at her strangely while she almost rolled off the couch.

"H-Hisagi hasn't been mad at me for a while. The last time he got mad was when I accidently dumped my soup on him and got him kicked out of a restaurant," she giggled out. Kira smiled a little before going back to his work.

Rin stared at the ceiling for a while. She thought it would be considerate if she let Kira do some work. Unfortunately, she got bored after five minutes of silence. Rin sighed loudly before turning her body to face Kira. She stared at him; studying his appearance. When she had first met him, Rin had thought he was kind of cute. Some of his hair fell in front of his left eye. His blue eyes seemed weary and his mouth seemed to be in a constant frown-ish expression.

"Kira, do you have any friends?" Rin asked, suddenly. The lieutenant nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten she was there when she had been so quiet. He looked up at her and seemed to be wondering why she was asking.

"I have a few friends," he started. "I don't make friends that easily, though."

Rin nodded sagely before grinning. "I'm your friend, right? I consider Kira a friend since he did save me from the Numb Chandelier. Hisagi says a lot of nice things about you, so I want to be Kira's friend."

Kira looked surprised at her words. He hadn't expected that someone like Rin would consider him a friend. She seemed very friendly and seemed to make friends easily. He found her silly and sometimes childish, but she always had a smile whenever he saw her. He had assumed that she didn't want to be friends with someone as gloomy as him.

Rin watched as he seemed to be in deep thought. His expression was somber. "What ya thinking about?"

Kira looked back at her; a faint smile was in his face. "I hope that we can be good friends, Rin." The blond girl nodded and beamed.

* * *

_**25 years later**_

"Congratulations Renji!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. The people at the bar, most of them shinigami, laughed at her enthusiasm. Rin jumped over tables to give the red haired man a hug.

"Thanks, Rin," he chuckled. Renji had just been given the position of lieutenant of the sixth division. To celebrate, most of his friends and the whole eleventh division went to have a party at a bar nearby.

"Time for sake~" Rangiku cheered. The busty blond was already sharing a bottle with the eighth division captain. The party was underway as people ate, drank and laughed. Rin smiled as she listened to Rangiku's slurred words.

Twenty five years had passed quickly for the blond girl. She was still working for Ikkaku, not that she minded anymore. She enjoyed being able to take naps in "her" office. Twenty five years and Rin was still a temporary member of the eleventh division. The Captain Commander had decided 21 years ago that she still had to stay in the division to learn her lesson.

Rin hadn't changed, not that souls changed much. Her hair was no longer loose at her shoulders. She kept it up in a bun secured by her grandmother's orange flower hairpin. She had convinced Zaraki to give her a bigger room. She still acted childish and played with Yachiru often. Hisagi had forgiven her after half a year of being mad.

Rin and Kira had become close friends. She often told him to smile more. On a Sunday afternoon, one could find the two blonds in Kira's office talking. Rin had made it a habit to visit him on those days to talk. At first she would ask him about his favorite things. After a while he started asking her questions and then they just started to talk about random things.

Rin had visited the human world a few times and loved it. She always came back with new things. She had once smuggled a bed from the human world. Ikkaku didn't care if she bought it, but the Captain Commander didn't like when she came back with stuff. Rin had had fun getting it past him and his lieutenant to her room.

"Hello, Rin." Kira smiled. He sat down next to her. Rangiku was having a drinking contest with Shunsui. Both were already very drunk and were spilling most of their drinks on the table. Isane was trying to get them away from her captain with little success.

"Kira-kun, how are you?" she inquired. Rin hadn't seen him for a while since she had patrol duty with Yumichika. She would return to her room too tired to do anything.

"I'm fine. Lively party, isn't it," he said; his gaze on the two drunks at the table. Rin giggled and shook her head.

"I always find myself watching Rangiku drink at parties. I'm very happy for Renji, although it's too bad that Rukia left a few days ago," she commented. Kira nodded knowing what she meant. Rukia had gone on an assignment to the human world and was missing Renji's promotion and the party.

"Come on, drink you guys!" Hisagi cheered. He slammed two sake cups in front of them. Rin smirked, knowing he was already drunk. Rin took the cup and clinked glasses with Kira.

"Cheers." She downed the drink in one gulp. She noted the slight off taste. Kira sipped his drink, not knowing the drink was extra strong. Rin looked around taking notice that most of the people were getting drunk very quickly.

"I'll be back," she excused herself. Rin looked around for Rangiku, who had wandered off. She saw her laughing with Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Shunsui. Isane hovered over her captain. Rin went over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"Who gave everyone vodka?" she demanded. Rin had found out about a surprisingly strong alcohol in the human world and had brought back a lot. She had given it to Rangiku and Shunsui as a gift years ago.

The tenth division lieutenant waved her hand around wildly as if she was answering a question. "Ohh! That would beee me! Ish it great~" she laughed. Rin sighed and wondered how many people would be too drunk to go home.

Isane looked slightly worried. "How strong is this alcohol?"

Rin turned her attention to Isane and said, "Strong enough that I can only drink two cups. I got it from the human world as a present. I had thought that Rangiku had finished them all by now." Isane paled visibly; she knew that the red eyed girl could drink eight bottles alone and still be sober.

"Maybe you should bring your captain home," Rin suggested. Isane nodded and quickly tried to get her captain to stop drinking. Rin went around and tried to find people who weren't drunk to not drink and bring the drunks home.

"Hitsugaya-sama, you should bring Rangiku home before she gets drunker than she already is," Rin said to the white haired captain. He sighed and mumbled some intelligible words before stalking off to find her.

Rin had become a little more responsible; a little not a lot. She knew that having hungover captains and lieutenants wouldn't sit well with the Captain Commander. He would most likely cancel any kind of social gathering for them if no one showed up to work.

"Riiin!" Hisagi cried. He threw an arm around her and pulled her close. His face was flushed and he smelled of alcohol.

"Hisagi, what are you doing?" she asked, slightly caught off guard. The dark haired man laughed and took a swig out of his bottle.

"Let's parrrttty! Yeahhhhhh!" he shouted. Rin groaned and tried to extract herself from his grip. She managed to get out and patted his head sympathetically.

"You are going to have one hell of a hangover. I feel sorry for you Hisagi," she simpered. He just laughed and wandered off. Rin headed back to the table where Kira was. The blond man was sitting at the same place she had left him.

"Sorry about that Kira-kun. It seems that half the occupants at this party are drunk," she said. She sat down and turned to him.

"Riiiin!" he grinned. Rin groaned as she realized that he had drank a little too much. Kira swayed uneasily on his chair and kept drinking. Someone had left a bottle in front of him. Rin had found that Kira was much louder, talkative, and generally not himself when drunk.

"How's my favorish firnds," he slurred. Rin rolled her eyes as he leaned closer to her. She looked around, but didn't see Hisagi or Gin. The silver haired Captain had shown up, but she hadn't seen him after that.

Rin got up and put an arm around Kira's shoulder. "Come one, Kira-kun. I think I'll take you back to the third division."

"I don wanna goooo!" he protested and tried to grab onto the table. Rin effortlessly pulled him out of the bar. Kira swayed on his feet; she had to half drag him down the streets. Rin nearly collided with another person when Kira stumbled.

"Are you alright, Sasaki-chan?" Aizen asked, concern etched on his face. Rin smiled at the captain.

"I'm fine, Aizen-sama," she said. The brown haired man looked at Kira worryingly.

He gave a pleasant smile. "It seems that Abarai's party was interesting?"

Rin chuckled and shifted Kira's weight. "It hasn't ended, but most of the people will be drunk by midnight. Rangiku decided to bring really strong drinks."

"Ah, well I'm glad I had some extra paperwork to finish, then," he commented. "Sasaki-chan, will you be able to come for some tea tomorrow? I thought that we could try my new tea and talk about that Kido spell that's giving you trouble."

Rin flushed; no one knew that she was taking private lessons from Aizen on Kido. The book he had given her so many years ago was actually very hard to learn. Aizen had suggested that he teach her. She had been going to his home to have tea and train. She didn't want people to think that she and the captain were anything more than friends.

"Um yes, I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon. I should get going, Aizen-sama," she replied and gave an awkward bow. He waved as the two wandered down the street.

"You and capt Aizn hang out?" Kira asked. He looked at her with unfocused eyes. Rin sighed and didn't answer. She decided that she would have Kira stay at her room. She was tired and didn't feel like dragging him to his division.

"Hang on Kira-kun," she warned before using shunpo. They were in front of her door. Rin slid it open and went through her kitchen/dining room to her bedroom.

Kira groaned, "I don feel good." Rin patted his arm and slid the door to her room open. She placed him on her bed. Kira passed out right when he touched the soft mattress. Rin stood over his prone body. She tried her best to get his kimono, sandals, zanpakuto, and tabi socks off.

"Sheesh, Kira, you're heavy," she huffed as she managed to get him under the covers. She folded up his clothes and took his sandals and zanpakuto before leaving the room. She slid the door shut and placed his things on a small table.

Rin changed out of her uniform and into a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt with a pinapple on it. She had originally gotten it for Renji, but he refused to wear it. Rin decided to keep it and used it as sleeping clothes.

"_Aren't you afraid of having a man in your home?" _Kaiji asked. He was slightly weary of Kira in the other room. Kaji liked Kira, but he didn't know what he would do when he was drunk.

"_I'm fine, Kaji. Kira won't hurt me. Even if he tried, I'd kick him in the nuts" _she assured. Rin grabbed an extra pillow and blanket before making a makeshift bed on her couch. She snuggled under her covers and fell to sleep right away.

-:-

Kira woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over in bed. The light from the window was making his head pound. He vaguely recalled closing his blinds. Kira noted that his pillow smelled a lot like kiwis. Kira quickly sat up and looked around the room.

Random stuffed animals - from the human world- were stacked neatly in a line on the window sill. There was a camera on the table next to the bed. The sheets were a lavender color; definitely not his room.

"What happened?" he asked out loud. He looked down and groaned when he saw his shirt was gone as well as his zanpakuto. The last thing he remembered was drinking something and then Aizen talking to someone.

He rubbed his temples and decided to find out where he was. He climbed out of the bed and slid the door open a crack. The light hurt his eyes, but he managed to make out Rin standing over the stove. Kira let out a sigh of relief; he hadn't slept with some random woman than.

Rin looked up as Kira slid her bedroom door shut. "Morning Kira-kun. How are you feelings?"

Kira glanced around her room. It was the first time he had ever been at her place. Even being friends for so many years, Rin had never invited him to her place for tea. They mainly stayed at his office to talk or went out to eat.

"My head hurts. What was in the sake?" he asked, sounding tired. He sat down at the table as Rin pour a cup of tea.

"Rangiku used the vodka I gave her instead. It's really strong stuff. Most of the people were already drunk. I decided to take you back to your division, but gave up after getting to my division," she explained.

She set the cup in front of him. "Your things are on the couch. This tea should make you feel better. Captain Aizen says it's good for calming headaches."

Kira took a tentative sip and smiled when it seemed to sooth his head a little. "I remember that Captain Aizen was talking to you. I think he mentioned tea?" Kira asked. His mind played a blurry image of the captain talking to Rin.

Rin coughed and stared into her cup. "Uh, he helps me with Kido. I can't seem to get a particular spell, so he offered to help. Nothing more," she said quickly.

Kira looked at her from the rim of his cup, but made no comment. He knew that Rin liked the fifth division captain, though she denied it and said she only admired him. He wondered if they were having a secret relationship.

_That's silly. Rin wouldn't do something like that not matter how reckless she can be._ he thought and shook his head.

Rin stared at his chest. When she had undressed him last night, it had been too dark for her to see anything. Plus, she hadn't been thinking of anything except getting Kira comfortable. Now that she could see him in the light, she had to admit that he had a nice frame. He wasn't overly muscular, but he definitely had a nice set of abs.

"Rin?" The blond girl quickly averted her gaze. Her cheeks turned a slight pink; not very noticeable. Kira looked at her with concern. He had assumed that since he had slept in her bed, she had slept on the couch. It must've been uncomfortable for her.

"Um, would you like breakfast?" she rushed. She stood up before he could answer. She started to make tamagoyaki (rolled omelette).

Kira watched as she ran around her small kitchen. Her hair, which was usually in a bun, was let loose; much like she had it a long time ago. Her hair had grown; it no longer fell to her shoulders. Instead it fell mid-back; the black ends seemed to be natural as it took up half the length of her hair.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he said after a silence. Kira stood and grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

Rin gave him a smile. "That's what friends do for one another," was her simple reply.

* * *

**Long chapter. Anyways, I'll be getting into the actual Bleach timeline soon. Enjoy!**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

**Thanks to fantasyanimegirl283 for reviewing chapter 7.**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Start**

After breakfast, Kira left for his division and Rin went to "her" office to do work. She was reading a transfer request when a knock sounded on the door. Before she could answer, Renji barged in with Kenta and Ikkaku on his heel.

Rin blinked at the three males. "Um, may I help you?"

Renji seemed to study her and frowned. Kenta folded his arms and looked away from her. Ikkaku just scowled as he stood behind them. Rin could feel the tension in the room. She couldn't recall doing anything to make these three angry. She hadn't pulled a prank with Yachiru for a week now.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Rin asked.

Renji finally said, "Why didn't you accept?"

"Accept what?" The blond looked back at them confusingly.

Kenta answered for Renji this time, his voice full of hurt. "Captain Kuchiki asked you to be his lieutenant, and you didn't accept. Why didn't you tell me, Rin-chan?"

Rin's eyes widened and she started to sputter. Ikkaku stepped forward and leaned over the desk.

"Ya said you didn't have shikai. Why'd you lie?" he demanded. Rin leaned back and sighed as all three males glared at her.

"First, Ikkaku, you asked me if I wanted to fight. You never asked me if I had achieved shikai. Second, I didn't accept the position because I'm happy with being where I am. I don't want to be ranked or work for Captain Kuchiki. Anyways, Renji will make a better lieutenant than I ever could. Now, please leave so I can finish my work," she said, firmly.

They gaped at her as Rin stood up and held the door open for them. She gestured for them to leave. Ikkaku snorted and growled something that sounded like "this is my office" and stalked out. Kenta slowly passed her and shook his head. Renji was the last to leave and eyed her.

"You're stronger than you pretend to be," he commented. Rin grinned and shook her head.

"No, I'm not that strong. I'm average," she denied. Renji snorted before leaving. Rin closed the door and let out a sigh. Captain Kuchiki just had to open his mouth and say something. Rin had a feeling that everyone would know about this sooner or later.

-:-

"Sasaki-chan, please sit," Aizen said and gestured at the table. Rin folded her legs and sat at the low table. A fancy teapot and two cups were laid out on the table. Rin would visit Aizen's home - located in division five - for her lessons. They would share tea before going into the lesson. Rin often had to sneak around to make sure no one saw her go in; she didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"What's the tea today?" she asked.

Aizen poured the tea and handed her a cup. "White jasmine with a hint of mint." Rin inhaled the tea and relaxed. The tea always soothed her for a little bit. She took a tentative sip and was pleased with the taste.

"Sasaki-chan, there's been a rumor going around," Aizen started, his eyes on her. Rin sighed and placed her cup back down.

"Word does travel fast. Captain Kuchiki did ask me to be his lieutenant and I did turn him down," Rin huffed. Aizen chuckled at the look she had.

"I just wanted to know if you had achieved shikai when I first asked you long ago," he said. Rin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, um well yes I did. I-I'm sorry I lied. I wasn't very comfortable with telling the truth. Captain Kuchiki actually caught me practicing a few times. Kenta was the only one I told, but the Captain found out by accident."

Aizen smiled and placed his cup down. "Why don't we practice the Kido spell that is giving you trouble?"

Rin nodded and quickly got up. They went out to his garden. Rin stood in the open clearing while the Captain stood a few feet back. A practice dummy stood a few feet in front of her. Rin closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She held two finger up and started to chant.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90, Kurohitsugi!"

A small purple ball of spiritual energy formed at the tip of her fingers. It started to expand and became larger. Once it was the size of her palm it fizzled out. Rin frowned as she felt it disappear.

"Why can't I get it," she growled. She turned to Aizen. He had been observing her and had a thoughtful look on his face. Rin had been practicing the spell for a good three years with little success.

"Perhaps you're limiting yourself. I feel that you're not using your full power for the spell," Aizen offered. Rin chewed on her lip as she thought. Aizen stepped toward her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Try again," he commanded. Rin nodded and turned her attention to the dummy. She closed her eyes, but could still feel the man's presence next to her. His hand squeezed her shoulder when she tensed.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "Relax and let all your restraints go. Imagine a chain wrapping around your power. All you have to do is pick those chains off." Rin felt her cheeks get warm as his breath fanned on her neck. She suppressed a shiver.

Rin imagined the chains wrapped around her. She could see them falling away as she unlocked each one. She felt a sudden warmth pass over her. Aizen could feel her spiritual pressure surge and wash over him; warming his body up comfortably like a fire place.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90, Kurohitsugi!"

This time the purple ball of spiritual energy grew to the size of her fingernail. The dummy was encased in a cubic shaped black box. Black spikes protruded from it. It quickly vanished leaving a completely ruined dummy.

"Excellent job," Aizen praised. Rin's eyes snapped open. She grinned widely; turning to him, she hugged the brown haired man. Aizen seemed surprised but hugged the blond back. Rin pulled away quickly and looked at her feet sheepishly as she realized her error.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Aizen-sama. I got a little too excited," Rin apologized. She laughed nervously. Aizen smiled down at her.

"It's fine, Sasaki-chan. I want to know something."

"Okay," Rin said looking confused.

"What would you do if I left?" he asked. His expression was unreadable. Rin stared at him in confusion.

"Are you planning on retiring from the Gotei?" she inquired.

Aizen smiled secretly. "Something like that."

"Oh, please don't! I-I really like you, Captain. You're a great leader and I-I would hate to see you leave," she pleaded. Aizen chuckled and turned his back to her.

"Don't worry, Sasaki-chan, I'm not planning to leave, yet," he responded. Rin relaxed and walked over to him. He held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner and Rin looped her arm into his.

"Let us finish our tea," he offered. Rin nodded eagerly and the two headed back inside.

* * *

"Renjiiii!" Rin whined. The red haired lieutenant groaned in annoyance. He was going to the human world on a mission and he wouldn't tell her what it was. Rin clung to his sleeve and gave her best puppy face. He rolled his eyes and felt his heartbreak at the wounded look she had.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone," he ordered. Rin grinned and hugged him. Renji sighed as she stared at him eagerly.

"I'm on a retrieval mission. You know how Rukia went to the human world?"

She nodded; her red eyes widening. Renji now understood how people could underestimate her. She was far too silly and childish for someone her age. She never fought and tended to run away when someone wanted to spar, and she always had an innocent smile on her face. She just didn't look like the type to hurt a fly.

"Well, apparently she broke a rule or something, so we have to bring her back," Renji admitted. He didn't like the idea that he had to go after his childhood friend, but orders were orders. Rin nodded thoughtfully.

"Come back Renji. Yachiru and I want to play hide-and-seek again," she said. Renji sighed and rubbed his head. The last time he had played with them, the two girls had gone off to eat, leaving him to think they were still playing.

"Why can't you bother someone else? Visit Hisagi in the newspaper room or go on a date with Kira," he suggested. Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the last suggestion.

"Why would I date Kira-kun?" she inquired. Renji smirked and gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Ikkaku and Masumoto saw him come out of your room. Care to explain?"

Rin stuck out her tongue. "We didn't do anything. Kira was drunk so I let him stay in my room. I slept on the couch. I offered him breakfast and that was it."

Renji snorted. "Well, Masumoto is going around telling people you guys are dating and I'm sure you'll have grandkids by the end of the day."

"Ran-chan gossips too much. Why was she even in the eleventh division?" she said.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. The presence of another person stopped their conversation. Rin turned as Byakuya made his way to the. His grey eyes observed the two before turning his gaze directly on Renji. Rin wondered what kind of life he lived if he always had a constant stoic look on; not a very interesting one for sure.

"Morning Captain," Renji greeted. He only nodded. He turned his back to Rin and opened a senkaimon. Rin stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid at his back. Renji threw her a look. Rin giggled and smiled sweetly when Byakuya turned back to them.

"Let's go, Renji," he ordered. Renji nodded and went through the gate first. Byakuya paused and looked at the blond. He had seen her fight and had been impressed. He also knew that under that silly, immature facade was a serious person.

"Congratulations, Sasaki, on achieving grandchildren without anyone knowing," he said, seriously. Rin's eyes widened as he turned and disappeared through the gate. The doors closed and Rin stared at the empty space.

"_Seems like Renji underestimated Rangiku's gossiping powers," _Kaji snickered. Rin huffed and raced off to the tenth division to see a certain strawberry blond.

-:-

"So, you're not dating?" Rangiku asked. Rin nodded as she leaned against the bar. When she had went to see the lieutenant, Rangiku had immediately pulled her out to "celebrate" her achievement. A bottle of sake was between the women.

"I mean, I do think Kira's cute, but I don't think I'm his type," Rin admitted. Rangiku downed her cup and poured some more. Rin had decided to nurse her drink, for she wasn't in the mood for drinking early in the afternoon.

"What do you mean not his type? You're pretty, fun, a great sake drinker and sweet!" the strawberry blond exclaimed. Rin chuckled as some people looked over at them. Rin blew her bangs and stared at her drink.

"Well," she began, "I think Kira would be more interested in someone mature and serious. Maybe someone like Hinamori-chan?" the blond suggested. Rangiku nearly spat out her sake. She coughed and pounded her chest.

After catching her breath, she said, "Kira and Hinamori are friends. I really don't think they have feelings for each other romantically. Hinamori really likes her Captain. Although, I wouldn't blame her; Captain Aizen is a very fine man."

Rin sputtered, "R-really, Ran? Y-you speak so casually about Aizen-sama."

Rangiku smirked. "Well, I'm telling the truth. Like I think Hisagi is cute. His newspapers are boring, but he has a nice face."

Both women started to laugh. Rin nearly tipped over in her chair. They smiled and downed the sake. Rin threw away her care of not drinking early. She might as well enjoy her time with her friend.

By the time they left, Rangiku was drunk and leaning on Rin for support. Rin was buzzed, but she was still very sober. Rin huffed as she half carried half dragged the lieutenant back to her division. She had a feeling that her captain wouldn't be too happy when he saw her. Rin knew that she had a large stack of papers she hadn't completed.

"We should do that moore~" Rangiku slurred. Rin nodded in agreement. They made it to the tenth division captain's office. Toshiro wasn't pleased at all to see his lieutenant in her state. Rin quickly set her down, bowed, and raced out of the office.

"_Well that was so much fun," _Kaji deadpanned. Rin rolled her eyes and raced off to her "secret" training area. It wasn't so secret since Byakuya had discovered it, but Rin still thought of it as secret.

"_I'll train. Happy, Naggy pants?" _she moaned. Kaji didn't respond, but Rin had a feeling he was very pleased. The two had been training to achieve bankai, with little improvement. Rin had relented after a few years of nagging from her zanpakuto.

-:-

Renji came back and made no comment about his mission. Rin didn't bother him because she could tell that the subject was a sore wound for him. She had hoped to see Rukia, but the dark haired shinigami was nowhere in sight. More days passed and Rin pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Rin was exercising in the eleventh division courtyard - exercising by beating up anyone who came at her with a practice sword - when she heard the commotion. Rin swiftly knocked the last man on the head with the butt of her practice sword before heading to the gates of the division. She watched as shinigami ran pass in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Ikkaku asked as he and Yumichika came behind her.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Where are you two going?"

"We have patrol duty for the week," the feathered man sighed. Rin grinned and gave them a mock salute.

"Have fun," she chortled. Ikkaku scowled while Yumichika rolled his eyes. Ikkaku gave her the usual punch on the arm and she whacked him on the back of his head. The other man patted her on the head like she was a child. Rin didn't mind and waved as they disappeared. She went back to training.

"Who's next?" she asked the remaining members. Most of them backed up slowly and made a mad dash. The blond pouted as she was left by herself. Sighing she decided she would investigate what the commotion was instead.

"_What do you think is happening?" _Rin asked her zanpakuto.

Kaiji snorted. "_Like I would know. I'm apart of you, so I know as much as you do, duh."_

"_Shut up. Who asked you anyways?!"_

"_You did, Miss. Smarty," _Kaji replied, sarcasm laced his voice. Rin grunted in annoyance as she ambled randomly past the ninth division. Renji wouldn't talk to her about Rukia. Rin missed the dark haired girl and had wanted to talk to her once she came back. She assumed that Rukia had gotten her punishment from the Captain Commander and was hiding away.

A loud noise broke Rin out of her thoughts. She heard the sound of a gong and wondered what was going on. Her question was answered as a voice filled the air.

"_**Attention all Captains! Attention all Captains! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting."**_

"An emergency meeting? I wonder what could be so important?" Rin mumbled to herself. She nearly ran into someone. Rin blinked as she was met face to chest with Hisagi.

"Hey, Hisagi!" Rin greeted once she backed up and rubbed her nose.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Rin. Did you hear the message?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what it could be about. Anyways, what's going on?"

Hisagi rubbed his neck and sighed. "There are apparently intruders in Soul Society. They almost got past one of the gatekeepers, but Captain Ichimaru took care of them, or so I heard."

"It's true. They're still in the meeting," a new voice added. Rin turned and grinned when she saw Kira coming toward them. Kira smiled uncertainly. He was still embarrassed about the whole rumor going around that he and Rin had secret grandchildren.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Rin inquired. Hisagi smirked as he saw the other man's nervous expression.

"Captain Ichimaru left, so I thought I would see what Shuhei was doing," he replied. The three stared at each other for a moment.

Hisagi sighed. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Well, maybe they want to talk about the intruders Ichimaru-sama met," Rin offered. Both men shrugged. The noise of the gong sounded again.

"_**Alert! Alert! Intruders in the city! All personals should report to their stations."**_

"W-what's going on?!" the blond girl looked around confusingly. Kira and Hisagi frowned before nodding to each other.

"Return to your division, Rin," Kira commanded. Rin blinked at his tone of voice. He sounded very serious; she nodded without a complaint. The three ran off to their separate ways. Rin made it back to her division and stopped at the main gates. She looked behind her before staring at the darkening sky.

"_Kaji, something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"_

"_You feel it too," _he responded. Rin sighed and decided to worry about the matter when it came to her.

* * *

**Long chapter. So, some things may change based on the manga. I'm hoping to have this updated again, but I'm not sure when,**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	9. Chapter 9: Distraction

**Sweet and Sometimes Bitter**

"_Talking to Zanpakuto"_

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distraction**

Rin groaned. Kenpachi had made his whole division search for the intruders. They had spent all night and nothing had turned up. Rin stood behind the large captain as he scowled at two men slacking off.

"What the hell! We searched all night and still nothing!" he shouted. Yachiru, who was hanging off his back, looked around.

"So disappointing..." she mused. Rin snorted and looked up at the brightening sky. She squinted as she saw something round.

Kenpachi looked up hearing the sound. Rin's eyes widened as the projectile kept falling. It got closer, until it hit the shakonmaku and didn't disappear.

"Woah, cool light show," the blond gasped. With a loud bang, the ball broke and four beams of light separated.

Kenpachi growled, "Damn! They separated into four! Which one is the strongest?" Then, she watched as he ran off. Yachiru smiled and waved to her.

"_Does he even know where he's going?" _Kaji asked.

Rin chuckled to herself. "_The Captain has the worst sense of direction. So, what should I do? Follow one of the lights or be lazy?"_

"_Don't be stupid. You have to at least try and stop the intruders!"_ Kaji shouted. Rin cringed at the mental headache she was getting. Sighing, she headed off toward a random direction. she hoped she wouldn't meet any of the intruders as she went.

After running around aimlessly, she paused. This was getting quite boring and tedious. Rin rubbed her head and nearly screamed when she heard a loud band. The noise had come from the roof above her. Rin prayed it was someone else playing around or something.

"Please let it be another shinigami. Please," she begged. Rin scaled the building and landed on the roof. She eyed the unconscious man. He was very large and had a monkey like face. She couldn't recall his name.

"_Was it Ikka...Ikka...um he had something to do with weasels right?"_ she asked Kaji. Her zanpakuto sighed.

"_Rin, there are two people right in front of you. I believe they're the intruders,"_ he replied, sounding exasperated.

Rin looked up and nearly cried. The two people were definitely not from Soul Society. One was a tall boy wearing all white and he had glasses on. The other was a girl with hair the color of Rangiku's. They stared at her; the boy being more on edge than the girl.

"Uh, hi!" she greeted. Rin hopped over the body and stood a few feet away from them. The boy had a bow in his hand and seemed ready to use it on her.

Rin sighed. "I-uh...come in peace?" She smiled as best as she could.

Rin, though she may act clueless, knew a Quincy when she saw one. She didn't want to fight the guy or the girl. They both seemed strong enough from what she could tell at observing them. The girl seemed to be whispering something to the boy.

Seeming as if the two came to an agreement, the boy turned his gaze to the blond. "Where is Rukia Kuchiki being held?"

Rin cocked her head in confusion. "Rukia? Why would Rukia be held anywhere?"

"Kuchiki-san is to be executed for lending her powers to a human," the girl piped up. Rin's eyes widened in surprise. She frowned at the two.

"Lending a human shinigami powers is an offense, but it rarely calls for a death sentence. You're here to rescue her, then," she asked. A firm nod was all the answer Rin needed. She would have to talk to someone with authority about this matter. Why hadn't Renji told her?

She turned her back to them and was about to shunpo off the roof, but paused. Turning back to the two, she said, "Don't get caught by the others. I would suggest blending in 'cause capes are so not cool." With that, she left.

Ishida grumbled something about people making fun of his cape. Orihime stared off to where the shinigami had gone. She smiled after a few moments. Unlike the others, the blond hadn't immediately attacked them. She seemed more worried about Rukia; in fact she didn't seem very aware of the situation.

"I like her. Don't you think she was nice, Ishida-kun?" Orihime questioned. Ishida pushed up her glasses.

"She was okay for a shinigami. Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

Rin ran around blindly. She was looking for someone who could answer her questions. How did she not know of the execution? If she had known, Rin would've tried to stop them. It wasn't fair to give a death sentence for a petty crime like that.

"_Perhaps that is why you were not informed on the execution. You would've acted rashly,"_ Kaji offered his thoughts. Rin rolled her eyes and paused at the sight. Ikkaku was laying on his back staring up at the sky. His zanpakuto was laying on the ground. Rin hopped down and went to inspect her friend.

"What happened to you?" she inquired. She saw the healing cream covering the wound on his chest. He turned his head toward her.

"I lost to Ichigo," he stated. Rin quirked an eyebrow.

"You lost to a strawberry?" She couldn't imagine Ikkaku losing to a giant piece of fruit. Shaking her head she offered her hand. The man tried to pick himself up without her help, but failed. He sighed and stared off in the distance.

"Yumichika lost too," he mumbled. Rin hummed and looked down at him curiously.

"Hey, did you know Rukia's going to be executed?"

Ikkaku looked at her with a funny expression on his face. "Yeah, everyone knows that. Where've you been?"

Rin huffed and pouted. "Why does everyone know that, but me?! We need to stop them! They can't execute Rukia-chan!" Rin rolled up her sleeves and started marching past the man.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Ikkaku protested. Rin paused mid-march and groaned. Turning back she put her hands on her hips.

"Where am I supposed to bring you? The fourth division?" she asked.

Ikkaku made a face. "Hell no. Just bring me back to the eleventh." Rin eyed his wound before unceremoniously picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. Ikkaku's body, being taller than her, dangled close to the floor. Rin shouldered his weight and set off.

"H-hey, be gentle!" he grunted. Rin headed to the fourth division. Ikkaku, noticing the route she was going, tried to wiggle out of her hold.

"I said I don't-Ow!" Rin had squeezed his wound a little. She smirked as he quieted down.

"You need medical attention. Your wounds need to be wrapped up. Since I know you won't allow me to use healing Kido, the hospital is the next best thing," she said. They made it to the First Treatment Room. Ikkaku was immediately rushed into a room and taken care of.

Rin idled outside the room looking for someone. "Excuse me, is Hanataro here?" she asked one of the nurses. The woman shook her head.

"I think he went out," she replied. Rin sighed. She hadn't seen him for a long time. Now she would have to spend time with Ikkaku until he healed. Rin leaned against the wall and people watched for a bit. She perked up when she saw Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi come in.

The two passed her without a glance and into Ikkaku's room. Rin narrowed her eyes and followed them in. Mayuri stood at Ikkaku's bedside with Newmu right behind him. Rin hovered in the doorway.

"Madarame-kun, I wanted to ask you some questions about your fight with one of the Ryoka," Mayuri said.

Ikkaku turned his head toward him with a blank look. He then turned his head away. Mayuri gritted his teeth at the lack of response. Raising his hand, he fired a _shakkaho_ on the wall right above Ikkaku's head. A large hole was all that was left of the wall. Mayuri grinned and looked down at the resting man.

"Are you sure you have nothing to say?" he asked. Ikkaku ignored him still. Rin, however, grounded her teeth before moving to Ikkaku's side. Her body blocked any view of him while she held out her arms.

"Stop right there. If Ikkaku doesn't want to talk, then leave him alone," she barked. Her eyes narrowed at the painted man. Mayuri narrowed his gold eyes and sneered at her.

"Get out of my way, girl," he hissed. Rin crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

She never really liked the twelfth division captain. He was cruel, mean, and nasty. He didn't seem to care about people, just his experiments. He even threatens his own lieutenant, who happened to be his daughter that he created.

"No. Now get out!" she growled. Rin felt her insides shake in anger. She could hear a faint crackling, like fire on wood, in her head. Kaji was trying to say something to her, but she couldn't hear above the noise in her mind.

Before Mayuri could say anything, a nurse ran in. "P...please don't Captain! Fighting is not allowed in here..."

"Be quiet!" he shouted and shot another red beam. Nemu looked at her superior.

"Mayuri-sama..." He cut her off with a death glare.

"You too, Nemu! Do you want me to cut you up again?!" he threatened. The crackling in Rin's head became a full on roar. Ikkaku finally turned his attention to the people.

"Rin, calm down," he ordered evenly. Rin paused and glanced at him. She looked back at the man and growled before stepping aside.

Turning his attention to Mayuri, he said, "It's not that I don't want to talk...I really don't know anything. Not the Ryoka's goal. Nor their destination, nothing."

Mayuri looked angry, maybe a little disappointed. "What then? You didn't get any info. You simply lost the fight and came back?"

Ikkaku looked away. "Correct. Rin helped me back." Said girl was still seething to the side.

"By the way," Ikkaku added, "I don't even remember what the enemies look or sound like. So, I really have no information for you whatsoever."

Mayuri looked ready to kill. Rin stiffened and readied an attack. Her hand raised ready to cast a binding Kido if need be.

"Too bad then! You will now receive the punishment for failure!" He raised his hand to attack.

Rin skipped the chanting. "Bakudo 61: Rikujo-" She was cut off as Kenpachi snagged Mayuri's wirst. The painted man glared back at him.

"I'm surprised. Since when do you have the authority over the members of another division? Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi asked. Mayuri growled at him and pulled his arm away. Kenpachi's eyes moved briefly to Rin who had stopped her chanting, but was still glaring daggers at the scientist.

Turning, Mayuri started to leave. "Since your Captain is here I will take my leave." He stopped next to Rin and gave her the evil eye.

"Next time, I'll experiment on you in the most painful ways possible if you get in my way," he warned. Rin felt Kaji bristle in anger at having someone threaten his master.

"I'm not afraid of you. Next time you threaten one of my friends, I'll make sure my punishment for you will hurt a hell of alot more than your threat," she hissed.

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Nemu following closely behind him. Rin growled to herself as he left. Ikkaku moved uncomfortably in his bed.

"Captain..." Yachiru popped up from behind Kenpachi's back. She smiled widely down at Ikkaku.

"Oh, the Vice-captain is here too," he said in surprise.

Yachiru waved. "Are you okay? I was soooo worried Baldie!" Rin chuckled as Ikkaku looked irritated at the nickname.

"I told you already! Stop calling me that, Shortie!" he protested. Kenpachi looked at Rin.

"Can you leave for a bit. I wanna talk to Ikkaku alone," he stated. Rin nodded and waved, but paused.

"How'd you find us?" she asked.

Yachiru waved excitedly and answered, "We could feel your reiatsu! It was super strong when you were getting mad Mayurin. Ri-Ri can be scary!"

"Yeah, I could feel heat coming off of ya like you were some fire," Ikkaku added. Rin blinked in confusion before shrugging. She exited the room and wandered the halls. All the while thinking of Yachiru's and Ikkaku's words.

"_Your emotions can rule your reiatsu and inner world, sometimes. When you're sad, it rains a lot in your inner world. I get sopping wet most of the time. When you became angry, like before, fire falls from the sky and burns the plants, sand, and the tree. They grow back, though,"_ Kaji explained.

"_I-I never noticed. Does my reiatsu spike every time I'm angry?"_

"_No. Only when your angry about something or someone you care about. It only happens when your anger is strong. You didn't like Kurotsuchi threatening Ikkaku. That caused your reiatsu to spike,"_ he said.

"_Why haven't I noticed the crackling noise before? Or the roaring? What was that?"_ she asked. Rin received no answer this time. Sighing she sat on the floor and closed her eyes before standing up. Maybe a fresh air would help calm her nerves.

Rin left the fourth division. The sky was getting dark already. She walked around the fifth division. She stopped when she saw Hinamori in her sleeping yukata. She was walking slowly toward Captain Aizen's quarters. Following secretly behind her, Rin was curious on why she needed to see Aizen at this time.

Hinamori knocked at his door. Aizen opened it and seemed to be puzzled. Rin couldn't quite catch their words. Aizen gently placed his sleeping robe around the girl. He let her in and closed his door behind him.

"What did I just see?" she whispered to herself. Rin sat on the roof and eyed the door. She waited a bit; the moon came up. She almost dozed off when the door to his room opened again. Captain Aizen left his room with his captain's hatori on.

"_He left Hinamori-chan. Where's he going that he looks so serious?"_ she mumbled to Kaji.

Slowly she followed him by rooftop. Aizen looked walked quickly down the hall. Rin felt bad spying and decided she would confront him. Hopping over to another roof, she stepped behind him. Walking, so he could hear her, she went closer to him.

"Captain Aizen?" The man stopped and turned. A small smile formed on his face.

"Sasaki-chan, just the person I was looking for." He gestured for her to take his arm. Rin slowly walked over to him. She nervously touched her hairpin in her bun; she had a feeling that Aizen knew she was there the whole time.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

He smiled down at her; his glasses glinting in the moonlight. "I just have something to discuss with you."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Super long chapter. Sorry for the long wait. So, we get to the excitement of the story. **

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
